Corazón Envenenado
by kira.renge
Summary: Magnolia es reinada por los Dragneel. Pero no siempre fue asi el malvado rey Zeref dejo su semilla en el mundo antes de partir y ellos quieren recuperar el reino. Dos familias enfrentadas y un corazón que no pudo elegir donde crecer. Natsu debe enfretar esto, pero ¿como hacerlo si aquello tiene una dulce apariencia y de nombre Lucy Heartfilia? / MAL SUMMARY XD NALU 100% DISFRUTENLA
1. Planes macabros

**Desclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sama. Pero si fuera mio el Nalu, Gale, Jerza y Gruvia no serían más que solo una insinuación seria 100% real y colocaria en cada capitulo momentosXD.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Planes macabros**

El hermoso sol que daba paso a otro día se hacía presente en el magnífico reino de Magnolia. En el palacio real un hombre de cabellos rojizos se hallaba sentado en el trono, las puertas del salón principal se abrieron dejando ver a una hermosa mujer de cabello blanco rosando el celeste y bellos ojos azul cielo, que en sus brazos tenía a un pequeño niño. La mujer con una sonrisa se acercó al hombre.

-Igneel cariño, Natsu quiere jugar contigo-le sonrió a su esposo

-Grandine, no estoy de humor-resoplo

La mujer frunció el entrecejo –Idiota, la guerra ya termino, tu hijo te necesita-

Grandine dejo al niño en el suelo, el pequeño pelirrosa de no más de 2 años camino tambaleante hacia su padre. Igneel bajo del trono y cargo a su hijo, lo alzo en lo alto sacándole una sonrisa, miro a su esposa y le hablo algo triste

-Los amo, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que para llegar a esto hubo muchos sacrificios-sonrió triste

-Ella lo hizo por ti, por el futuro de todos. No lo olvides-acaricio la mejilla del pelirrojo

-Pero él me odia, nunca pude explicarle la verdad-abrazo a su hijo-Esa criatura por mi culpa ahora…-

-Igneel-la mujer apoyo su frente en la de su esposo-No pudimos hacer nada, él se cubrió con la oscuridad… solo esperemos que esa pequeña no se contamine, espero que sea igual a ella-

-Yo también - concordó

El rey suspiro y abrazo a su reina con el niño en el medio, Natsu se movió inquieto. Lo estaban aplastando. La pareja rio cuando el niño hizo un puchero molesto, alzo nuevamente al niño y…

-Tú te convertirás en un gran Rey-

Y el pequeño Sonrió.

* * *

**6 AÑOS DESPUES**

-MALDITO OJOS RASGADOS ¿Dónde ESTAS?- grito un peli negro azulado

-Gray, no llames así al príncipe-le regaño una pelirroja

-Pero Erza aunque es el príncipe me saca de quicio-se cruzó de brazos

-Idiotas, no sacan nada con buscarlo debe haber escapado ya-les comunico un pelinegro

-¡GAJEEL ES TU CULPA!-acuso el peli azabache

-¿Mía?-lo miro sorprendido

-Gray tiene razón, si no le hubieras hablado del bosque oscuro el no habría salido-lo miro de mala manera la pelirroja-Habrá que avisar al reina-

-¡ESTAS LOCA!-la miro aterrado el oji-sangre-Prefiero que se lo digamos al rey-

Después de pensarlo la pelirroja asintió y junto a sus compañeros se dirigieron al salón real en donde el rey Igneel se encontraba.

* * *

Por su parte un energético pelirrosa de 8 años corría con una sonrisa adentrándose al famoso _"bosque Oscuro"._ Gajeel un niño de su misma edad el cual es el hijo de Metalicana la mano derecha de su padre le había dicho que solo los valiente se atrevían a entrar al bosque y como el simpático niño se autoproclamaba valiente decidió que lo haría, pero lo que el pelirrosa no entendió fue que con valiente se refería a idiotas dispuestos a morir.

Natsu se trepo por las ramas de un enrome árbol, un sonido estruendoso llamo la atención del niño. Natsu se deslizo hasta el suelo en busca de la fuente del sonido.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?-se escuchó una maliciosa voz

El pequeño palideció y de apoco se giró. Un enorme gorila estaba tras él, el momo vicioso Gorian también conocido como Volcán forestal. Natsu comenzó a retroceder poco apoco, no esperaba encontrarse con un Gorian.

El mono sonrió malicioso y alzo su gran mano para golpearlo, el chico saco de entre sus ropas una daga pero el Volcán lo golpeo haciendo que la soltara. El simio divertido alzo la mano para golpearlo nuevamente, el pelirrosa se incorporó con dificultad, cerró sus ojos con fuerza esperando el golpe, pero lo único que sintió fue su cuerpo siendo empujado hacia un lado y un pequeño peso sobre su cuerpo.

-¡¿quieres morir?!-le grito una dulce pero tenebrosa voz

-¿Hmn?-Natsu comenzó abrir sus ojos

El sonrojo ataco sus mejillas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una niña de rubios cabellos y hermosos ojos cafés como chocolate lo miraban molesto, pero lo que hizo su cara arder fue que ella estaba encima de el con sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza. La pequeña al percatarse de esto se quita de encima del Dragneel, apenada lo mira y le sonríe.

-L-Lo siento pero es que tienes que tener cuidado-le volvió a regañar

-Gracias-se incorporó sentándose-Soy Natsu-

-Lucy-sonrió angelicalmente haciendo que el corazón del niño se acelerara

Natsu parpadeo un par de veces nunca antes había sentido su corazón latir con tanta fuerza, además que sentía sus mejillas muy calientes. Recordó las palabras que una vez su madre le dijo de cómo se sentía cuando a uno le gustaba alguien. _"me… ¿enamore?"_ se preguntó haciendo que su sonrojo fuera mayor. Lucy confundida llevo su mano a la frente del niño haciendo que el cuerpo de este se tensara.

-Estas rojo ¿tienes fiebre?-le pregunto preocupada

-N-No-negó alejándose

Lucy rio ante la reacción del chico, era extraño nunca había conocido a un niño tan raro como él. Su cabello rosa le llamo la atención, pero no consigo saber porque. Natsu miro todavía apenado a su salvadora… preciosa, eso le venía a la mente al verla, nunca antes había pensado así de una chica, normalmente las encontraba quejumbrosas, gritonas, malvadas y caprichosas. Los ojos de ambos niños chocaron y un extraño sentimiento se alojó en el pecho de ambo.

-NO ME IGNOREN-grito Gorian

Los niños voltearon rápidamente y vieron al Gorian molesto tras ellos. Lucy se paró rápidamente y se colocó en posición de pelea llamando la atención del pelirrosa, el Gorian lazo un manotazo que la niña esquivo, Natsu salto y también lo esquivo. La rubia miro al Gorian sabía que no podría derrotarlo, era mucho para ella. El gorian bufo y se lazo a atacar al pelirrosa, la niña alarmada se interpuso, extendió sus brazos protegiendo al Dragneel, cerro con fuerza sus ojos y nada.

Sus orbes chocolate se abrieron dejando ver a un hombre pelirrojo con una espada frente a ella, palideció, inconscientemente empezó a retroceder y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. El gorian salió huyendo de allí. Natsu al percatarse de como Lucy se alejaba se incorporó del suelo y la miro sorprendido.

-Lucy ¿Qué tienes?-le pregunto preocupado

-E-El R-rey-tartamudeo

-Si es mi padre-sonrió y Lucy lo miro con sorpresa

Igneel al escuchar el nombre de la niña se gira rápidamente, los ojos jade oscuro del rey se abrieron enormemente, contemplo a la niña y como un espejismo vio tras está a una mujer de rubios cabellos sonreír. Desapareció. Se acercó a la niña con una sonrisa que hizo temblar a la pequeña, estaba a punto de tocarla cuando la pequeña es jalada hacia atrás por un hombre rubio que miro con odio al pelirrojo.

-No te atrevas a tocar a mi hija, desgraciado-le dijo con odio

-Jude- sonó triste

-No me llames por mi nombre desgraciado-le hablo apretando la mano de la niña haciendo que esta soltara un quejido

-¡La está lastimando!-le grito Natsu

-CALLATE-le grito Jude-Dile a tu bastardo que se mantenga al margen-

-Te prohíbo que le hables así a mi hijo-le hablo con dureza-Jude, te lo suplico deja todo atrás ¡es una locura!-

-¿Locura?-sonrió retorcido-No Igneel, te mostrare que nunca debiste haber tocado a mi familia-

Jude jalo con fuerza el pequeño brazo de la niña sacándole una lagrima, Natsu estuvo a punto de ayudarla pero su padre se lo impidió. Miro a su padre el cual negó levemente. En menos de un segundo aparecieron tropas del ejército junto con la reina y unos niños. Una pelirroja se acercó furiosa hacia el pelirrosa y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza noqueándolo, Igneel solo rio ante esto.

Grandine miro a su esposo el cual le devolvió la mirada. Luego tendrían que hablar.

* * *

La noche llego y Natsu corrió a los aposentos de sus padres, se sorprendió al no ver a su madre en su recamara, seguramente estaría haciendo dormir a su pequeña hermana. Se acercó a su padre que estaba sentado en una silla cerca del gran ventanal mirando las estrellas.

-Padre ¿Por qué no me déjate ayudarla? Ese señor la estaba lastimando-le cuestiono

-Natsu, ellos son exiliados-le dijo

El pequeño pelirrosa abrió sus ojos enormemente, si no mal recuerda hace 7 años atrás cuando la familia Dragneel pudo recuperar el trono que por derecho les pertenecía, los opositores que se negaron a que la familia Dragneel volviera al poder fueron exiliados del reino. El niño miro a su padre con temor y le pregunto.

-Ella es una…-pero no termino

-Si Natsu, Esa pequeña llamada Lucy no solo es una exiliada, es la hija de Jude Heartfilia hijo del Tirano Rey Zeref-le comunico

-Pero ella…no es como he oído hablar de ellos-miro a su padre-ella es buena, me ayudo en el bosque-

Igneel sonrió ante esto y acaricio la cabeza de su hijo, si solo pudiera creer que Jude todavía no había alcanzado a envenenar el corazón de esa niña, la hija de su tan querida amiga.

-Natsu, te contare una historia-le niño asintió-Hace mucho tiempo, Magnolia era reinada por el clan Dragneel. Fueron tiempos agradables como los de ahora. El rey, mi padre tenía un buen amigo. Su nombre era Zeref Heartfilia-Natsu se vio más emocionado-Zeref traiciona la confianza de mi padre y lo mato, pero antes de esto mi padre se encargó de resguardarme. Tomo el trono y reino con mano de hierro. Todo quien se opusiese era asesinado, las hermosas calles florecientes que adornaron una vez el reino se empaparon de sangre-

-Que horrible-dijo el pelirrosa

-Lo fue, Me crie junto a muchos opositores a esa tiranía. Allí conocí a tu madre, también a una buena amiga mía, su nombre era Layla-sonrió-Tu madre y Layla eran como hermanas siempre estaban juntas, con los años ideamos un plan, el cual consistía en infiltrar a una persona en el castillo y conseguir encontrar una debilidad-suspiro-le pedimos que no lo hiciera, pero Layla se ofreció para ello-

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto entusiasmado

-Layla se infiltro, durante mucho tiempo busco la debilidad del rey y con ello consiguió acercarse al hijo de este, Jude-

-El señor ese-

-Si Natsu, Lo que no contábamos era que Layla se enamorara de el-sonrió

-¡¿SE enamoro del?!-soltó con asombro

-Si, en un principio nos opusimos pero pensamos que tal vez con ello podríamos cambiar la mentalidad del príncipe-bajo su mirada-todo se complicó un día, Layla se casó con Jude y tuvieron una hija, yo también al mismo tiempo, bueno tu naciste antes que ella-acaricio el cabello de su hijo-El rey se enteró de nuestro plan y quiso eliminar a Layla, Lucy y Jude. Pensó que su hijo le había traicionado. Así que nos armamos de valor y para protegerlos nos infiltramos en el castillo-miro las estrellas-fue una ardua batalla, conseguí eliminar a Zeref pero…-

-¿Pero?-

-Me confié, cuando clave mi espada la deje allí y me gire, no me percaté de que seguía vivo y cuando me di cuenta Zeref se quitó la espada y me ataco-Natsu estaba sorprendido - Recuerdo haber cerrado mis ojos esperando el golpe pero nunca llego, cuando los abrí vi a Layla protegiéndome y con mi espada clavada en su pecho. Zeref rio antes de caer desangrado al suelo-abrazo a su hijo-Me desespere, la herida de Layla era muy profunda-

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

-¡LAYLA!-grito Igneel cuando esta se desplomo frete a el-¿porque?-le pregunto cargándola en sus brazos

-P-por tu hijo-le dijo con dificultad y una leve sonrisa-s-será el f-futuro de magnolia-

-¿Y tú? Tú también tienes una hija-le recordó con dolor

-I-Igneel-tosió un poco de sangre y llevo su mano al rostro de este-cuida de mi familia-sonrió-t-te los e-enca-argo, no de…jes que se man…che…n-

La mano de Layla cayó al suelo haciendo un eco sordo en el cuarto, las lágrimas recorrieron el rostro del pelirrojo. Había perdido a su mejor amiga a su casi hermana. Acaricio con ternura el cabello rubio de la mujer y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente antes de dejarla en el suelo. Tomo su espada y miro el trono real. Ahora debía cumplir su promesa.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

-No entiendo si Layla-san te pidió que les cuidaras ¿Por qué los expulsaste?-le pregunto

-Mucho de los que expulse fueron quienes querían que Magnolia fuera gobernada por alguien que tenía la mentalidad que solo los más fuertes tenían el derecho de vivir-se puso serio-ellos trajeron el caos, y yo tuve que sacarlos que aquí para proteger a los ciudadanos -sonrió triste-Por un malentendido Jude me odio y juro vengase, se llevó a su hija y se volvió el líder de la revolución. Trate de buscarlo pero no he podido dar con el escondite de ellos-

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

Igneel retiro la espada del pecho de Layla, la alzo y miro con odio. El hecho que su amiga muriera por su propia espada le causaba un mal sabor de boca. Las puertas del gran salón se abrieron y la expresión del pelirrojo cambio a una de sorpresa, frente a él estaba Jude que miraba los cuerpos inertes de su padre y esposa con terror.

-No-negó con lágrimas en los ojos

-Jude yo…-Igneel se acercó a él tratando de tocar el hombro del hombre pero este aparto la mano con un manotazo y lo miro con odio.

-¡MATASTE A MI FAMILIA! Layla… ella… era tu amiga-apretó sus puños-ella me rogo que dejara vivir a tu familia cuando tomara el trono… y tu-le golpeo en el rostro-¡LA MATASTE!-

-Tiene una explicación-se incorporo

Jude tomo la espada de Igneel y la ladeo, estaba a punto de atacarlo cuando Metalicana apareció impidiéndoselo. El pelinegro metálico golpeo la mano de Jude asiendo que soltase la espada, Jude los miro con odio y corrió de allí, pero antes de salir les grito.

-LES JURO QUE LA FAMILIA HEARTFILIA NO DESCANZARA HASTA VOLVER A TENER EL TRONO, TE LO ASEGURO-

Al poco tiempo supo que Jude había huido del reino llevándose a su hija, Igneel lo único que deseaba era que la niña no se viera afectada, solo quería que aquella pequeña no fuera envenenada por el odio que se incrustó en el corazón de Jude.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

Natsu escucho cada palabra de su padre. Su pequeño cerebro trato de procesar cada palabra, sonrió y se bajó de los brazos de su padre.

-Me volveré el rey y Lucy vivirá aquí con nosotros, así Jude-san también formaría parte de la familia-sonrió y Igneel se sorprendió

-Natsu para que Lucy sea parte de la familia real, ella tendrá que casarse contigo-le dijo

Natsu al oír las palabras de su padre se sonrojo, no lo había pensado. Igneel se rio de la reacción de su hijo. La idea de incluir a la hija de Jude no le molestaba para nada, además Lucy era tan hermosa como Layla estaba seguro que si su hijo se casaba con ella, no solo tendrían herederos dignos sino que también tendrían belleza, se rio ante el pensamiento, antes de pensar en sus nietos tenía que pensar en cómo conseguir que Jude no le odiara y después vería las cosas sobre los hijos de ambos.

Natsu salió del cuarto de sus padres rumbo a su habitación, Grandine que estaba parada en la puerta sonrió al verlo corre. Se dirigió hacia donde su esposo y le dio un beso en la frente.

-A mí también me gustaría que la hija de Layla se case con Natsu-y ambos rieron

* * *

Natsu se lazo a su cama sintiendo su cara arder, cerro sus ojos y la sonrisa de la rubia apareció en su mente.

-Luce… Lucy Hearfilia-sonrió-Lucy Dragneel… me gusta-y se durmió

* * *

Un fuerte golpe se resonó por toda la habitación, con manos temblorosas la pequeña rubia llevo su manito a su mejilla roja. Con sus ojos llorosos miro al hombre frente de ella que la miraba con odio. No sabía porque su padre la miraba siempre así, ella lo único que quería era agradarle pero siempre conseguía lo contrario.

-Estúpida ¿Qué hacías con el hijo de Igneel?-le pregunto con ira

-N-Nada, Y-yo solo lo ayude con el Gorian-le dijo con voz temblorosa

-debiste dejarlo morir ¿se te olvido que nos hicieron?-

-N-No sabía que era el hijo del rey-trato de defenderse pero solo causo que su padre la abofeteara de nuevo

-¡TE HE DICHO MIL VECES QUE EL HIJO DE ESE BASTARDO ES PELIRROSA!-le grito-¡POR UN DEMONIO LUCY ELLOS MATARON A TU ABUELO Y A TU MADRE!-

LA pequeña apretó sus puños tratando de contener las lágrimas inútilmente. Miro a su alrededor, su cuarto era tan o como los calabozos, una cama, algunos muebles, ropas viejas, la única ventana estaba con barrotes… se sentía como una ave enjaulada. Su padre le decía que ella vivía de esa manera por culpa del rey, que cada cosa mala que le ha pasado durante 7 años ha sido culpa de él. Las puertas del cuarto se abrieron y un chico rubio de ojos azules miro con pena la escena.

-Señor, Ivan-san lo busca-le comunico

-Ya veo, Sting-dijo algo más calmado

-Padre yo…-dudo-Realmente ellos son… ¿Malos?-

Sting abrió sus ojos enormemente y negó, Lucy había metido la pata. Jude se giró hacia su hija y la levanto del suelo sujetando su brazo con fuerza haciendo que este sonase. Tal vez se lo había roto.

-¿Me estas jodiendo, Lucy?-le miro molesto-acaso crees que pueden ser amigos, que ellos te acogerán en su familia-

-Y-Yo No…-los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de lágrimas

-Qué lindo-soltó el brazo de la niña-Amigos, Estúpida. Si como no amigos-

Los ojos de Jude se abrieron y sonrió. Miro a su hija haciéndola estremecer, se acercó llevando su mano hacia ella, Lucy cerro sus ojos esperando otro golpe de su padre, pero este no llego al contrario su padre acaricio su cabello.

-Lucy, Que lista eres se nota que eres mi hija-sonrió con malicia-Esta decidido, Mataremos al rey y a su dichoso hijo-

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Sting

-Lucy se infiltrara en el palacio, se acercara a ellos y el día de la coronación los matara-se paró-Les enseñaremos quienes son el clan Heartfilia-

-Pero Lucy no es buena en eso, antes de hacerlo la mataran-le dijo el rubio

-La entrenaran-se dirigió a la puerta-En 10 años Lucy será el arma mortal que traerá gloria a mi familia-la miro-No me decepciones-

-pero Padre…-

-Recuérdalo Lucy, todo lo que vives es por culpa de ellos, si tu madre y abuelo vivieran todo sería diferente-y salió

Lucy sollozo frotándose el brazo que se comenzó a hinchar, Sting se acercó a la chica y de sus ropa saco un paño, busco con la mirada y encontró un recipiente con agua. Unto el paño y luego lo coloco en el brazo de la chica, la niña se quejó de dolor.

-No debiste salir- la regaño

-Pero no podía quedarme aquí todo el día, Minerva es muy mala-le dijo

-Lucy, debes ser fuerte-le sonrió-Estoy seguro que algún día los tiempos mejoraran-

-Sting… tú crees que mi padre me llegue a querer?-le pregunto con un hilo de voz

Sting apretó la mandíbula, no podía decirle sobre ello. Lucy vivía como una rata en la guarida mientras todo el resto tenia mejores recursos. Él siempre se cuestionó eso, pero los adultos le decían que era para fortalecer a la futura reina. Que de esta manera ella podría ser una reina que reinara con la mano dura como reino el Rey Zeref. No lo comprendía, Lucy era solo una niña, estaba seguro que la vida de esa niña podría ser mejor que la que tiene, pero no podía hacer nada… tanto ella como el fueron los últimos en nacer así que no saben mucho sobre lo sucedido hace 7 años atrás, lo único que saben es que están viviendo en el exilio por culpa de los Dragneel que le robaron el trono a la familia real y para Lucy ellos son los culpables de su infelicidad… de que su madre este muerta y de que su padre la odie sin que ella misma sepa.

El rubio acaricio el cabello de la niña y salió del cuarto, miro a Lucy antes de salir, ella miraba el cielo atreves de los barrotes de la ventana. Suspiro sabía que apenas saliera del cuarto Lucy comenzaría a llorar… como todos los días. Y así fue.

Lucy lloro desconsoladamente, se incorporó del suelo y con su brazo herido y colgando se dirigió a su cama. Se acostó y cerro sus ojos, la imagen del pelirrosa sonrojado surco su mente sacándole una sonrisa que desapareció rápidamente. Abrió sus ojos los cuales estaban rojos de tanto llorar, se cubrió su cabeza con las sabanas. Desde mañana ella aprendería todo para matar a ese niño y a su padre, su estoma se contrajo, sabía que estaba mal pero deseaba la aprobación de su padre… quito las sabanas y miro hacia la ventana, una débil sonrisa surco sus labios y sus bellos ojos fueron perdiendo su brillo, soltó una carcajada y…

-Plan macabro. Fase 1: encerar mis sentimientos-cerro sus ojos y los abrió-completado-

Y así dispuesta a tener la aprobación y amor de su padre la pequeña Lucy guardo en lo profundo de su corazón aquello sentimientos bondadosos que heredó de su madre para así obstar a la personalidad que su padre desea de ella, una persona sin piedad por la vida. Aquella noche la pequeña Lucy murió dando vida a una Lucy dispuesta a cumplir las expectativas de su padre.

* * *

**En algún lugar de Magnolia:**

Un anciano, observada desde su oficina el cielo estrellado. Suspiro. El las estrellas le traían un mal presagio y también muchos cambios tanto buenos como malos, pero sobre todo mucho dolor.

-¡Maestro Makarov!- llamo un joven chica de cabello blanco con un broche de calavera

-¿Qué sucede Mira-chan?-le pregunto el anciano volteando a mirarla

-El príncipe, la idiota de Erza y sus inútiles compañeros dejaron que el príncipe saliera-le dijo chasqueando la lengua

-Pero… eso… ¿ no lo hace siempre?-le pregunto sin comprender

-Lo sé, pero esta vez se a topado… con-la niña dudo en decirlo-Con la hija de Jude, Lucy-

Los ojos del anciano se abrieron, miro las estrellas y una sonrisa surco sus labios. Leyó mal las estrellas… bueno cierta parte, muchas cosas pasarían, pero había algo… algo decía que el reino estaría bien.

-¿Qué futuro nos esperara ahora?-

Aquella pregunta solo confundió a la albina que solo decidió retirarse, miro al anciano y sonrió.

-La hija de Layla-san ¿eh?-

**CONTINUARA….**

* * *

**Hola aquí Kira-chan con un nuevo Fic ya lo tenía hecho desde hace unos días pensaba subirlo más adelante pero no aguante y déjenme decirles que con este hasta aquí dejo de subir nuevos y solo me concentraré en los que ya tengo XD, no será muy largo tendrá alrededor d capítulos tal vez a lo mucho. Así que tardare un poco en subir los capítulos para no terminarla muy pronto. **

**Si no se dieron cuenta me base en la película de Disney Rey león 2 jejeje mi sobrina de 4 años se ha obsesionado con esa película y la ve casi todos los días así que al final cuando la vi se me ocurrió un Fic con esa temática del exilio y la venganza.**

**Me pareció interesante que esta vez sea Lucy "la mala" y Natsu el príncipe. Normalmente veo Fic donde Lucy es la princesa o la chica buena así que la quise colocarla de mala. Perdóneme por el pasado de Lucy. Aquí Natsu será el príncipe revoltoso y…. bueno será Natsu con un toque de chico enamorado.**

**Eso es todo lo que les puedo decir. CRITICAS, SUGERENCIAS O CUALQUIER COSA me la dejan saber en un comentario ¿OK? En fin es eso, Nos vemos amigos!**

**¿REVIEWS?**


	2. Reencuentros y un corazón sellado

**Capítulo 2: Reencuentros y un corazón sellado**

El viento soplaba de manera cálida… verano. El sol comenzaba a salir por detrás de las montañas. Cierta joven de cabellos rubios miraba desde la copa de un árbol aquel amanecer, su mirada no demostraba sentimiento alguno, miro sus manos las cuales tenían leves marcas de cicatrices, no muy notorias, pero si se examinan de cerca se podían apreciar. Se levantó quedando de pie en la rama y una de sus manos apoyada en el tronco del árbol.

-Lucy-san, el señor te espera-le comunico un joven de cabello rubio desde el suelo

-Ya bajo, Sting-respondió la chica bajando de un salto

El rubio la miro de pies a cabeza, todavía no podía acostumbrarse a los cambios tanto físicos como psicológicos que la niña con la que se crio había tenido. Lucy Heartfilia ya no era la misma niña, que solo se dejaba golpear y lloraba en la soledad de aquella jaula que llamaba cuarto. Ya no. Lucy creció volviéndose una mujer hecha y derecha, ya no era la niñita débil que su padre o quien sea podía menospreciar. Todo aquel que la conocía si era suertudo, solo saldría con unos cuantos huesos rotos o de lo contrario solo moriría. Una alma despiadada, eso es lo que su padre creo en ella.

La niña que apenas podía pelear ahora era toda un arma mortal ¡Hasta la malvada de Minerva le temía! El rubio sonrió algo triste al ver la mirada sin brillo de aquellos ojos café chocolate, nunca pudo entender que fue lo que paso. Solo recordaba que aquel día que conoció al príncipe de Magnolia y luego de la plática donde su padre le rompió el brazo… al día siguiente ella ya se había vuelto lo que era ahora.

-Sting, deja de mirarme-se dirigió al Eucliffe

-Has cambiado mucho-

-No te pongas sentimental-le dijo con voz algo triste

El chico se acercó a ella y desordeno sus cabellos provocando que la rubia se molestara con él y lo saliera persiguiendo. Sting sonrió y corrió por su vida al ver la cara de demonio con la que era perseguido.

* * *

Un hombre de cabello rubio algo canoso miraba desde la enorme ventana de la habitación hacia el exterior. Las puertas del salón se abrieron dejando ver a su hija.

-Lucy todo esta listo, hoy es el día-le dijo sin mirarla

-Si pa… señor-hizo una reverencia

-No lo arruines, recuerda que por todos los medios debes infiltrarte-se giró mirándola serio-El día de la coronación es en 3 meses, debes matarlos frente a todos. Muéstrales lo que es el clan Heartfilia-

-Como ordene-la chica se incorporó seria

Jude solo le dio una mirada fría y se volvió a girar mirando la ventana.

* * *

La Heartfilia salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella, apoyo su espalda contra la puerta y soltó un largo suspiro con sus ojos cerrados. Los abrió y giro su rostro.

-Nos veremos en tres meses-

-Lucy-san… yo…-el Eucliffe no sabía que decir

La chica palmo su cabeza y se encamino a la salida bajo la triste mirada del chico. La rubia se mordió el labio inferior, odiaba esa mirada que el chico le daba cada vez que ella obedecía las órdenes de su padre. Apretó la espada que tenía en su costado, ella estaba agradecía con el, pero no podía ser lo que él quería, ella nació para vivir en ese lugar, ella era oscuridad y la oscuridad consumirá hasta la última gota de luz. La Heartfilia Salió y se detuvo frente al bosque.

-¡LOKI!-grito la chica-NOS VAMOS-

De entre las sombras de los arboles un león de melena dorada apareció, era atemorizante. La chica acaricio la cabeza del animal para luego montarse en él. Miro una vez más el lugar que durante mucho tiempo había sido su hogar para luego marcharse.

* * *

Una mujer de cabellera albina con una ligera tonalidad azulada tomaba de manera calmada una refrescante taza de té de jazmín en el jardín del palacio real, la albina sonrió al ver como unos niños se acercaban a ella corriendo.

-Buenos días, su majestad-saludaron con una reverencia los dos niños de 10 y 13 años

-Buenos días, Mamá-saludaron las niñas de 12 y 6 años

-Buenos días, Romeo-kun, Lily-kun, Wendy, Charle-les dedico una sonrisa

-Mamá has visto a Aniki y Happy?-pregunto la peli azul

-No cariño ¿Vieron en el campo de entrenamiento?-

-No están-se cruzó de brazos la pequeña albina

-Venga Charle no te enfades que Happy todavía no es tu marido-se rio de ella la mujer

-¡M-Madre!-Le grito avergonzada la niña

Grandine sonrió. Amaba a sus tres adorables hijos. El mayor Natsu, el idiota, impulsivo y energético… idéntico a su padre. La del medio Wendy, alegre, algo tímida y respetuosa… a veces, después de todo era su hija. La menor Charle, terca, muy madura para los 6 años y muy orgullosa. Si, esos eran sus hijos. La albina miro a los niños de cabello negro, amigos de toda la vida de sus hijas.

Romeo Conbolt, hijo de uno de los comandantes del ejército de Magnolia, un niño amable y decidido, y que está interesado en su pequeña hija Wendy. Cosa que a la mujer no le molesta en lo absoluto, no le importa si son de clases sociales diferentes mientras sus hijos son feliz ella también lo será ¡al diablo con los prejuicios!

El otro niño era Pantherlily Redfox hijo del Capitán general del ejército Metalicana Redfox y hermano menor del teniente Gajeel Redfox, un chico maduro a diferencia de los otros dos hombres nombrados y de mentalidad rápida, no dudaba que en algún futuro el chico también pertenezca a la brigada como su padre.

La mujer rio al ver en ceño fruncido de su hija menor, Charle tenía un pequeño secreto y ese era que estaba enamorada de Happy hijo del Coronel Lucky. Happy un pequeño niño alegre y de tendencias felinas, el cual solía pasar el tiempo con su hijo mayor y hacer travesuras. A pesar que el niño ya le había dicho en muchas ocasiones que ella le gustaba, su hija era tan terca que siempre le rechazaba pero aun así el sonrojo era notorio en sus mejillas.

-Bien mamá iremos a buscar a Aniki- sonrió Wendy

-Podría saber yo ¿Para qué lo quieren?-pregunto la mujer dejando la taza en la mesita que tenía a su lado

-Nii-san nos contara por fin como se enamoró de esa chica hace 10 años-dijo con entusiasmo Charle

-Natsu-nii siempre se escapa cuando le preguntamos si tiene a alguien en mente para ser su reina-se cruzó de brazos Romeo

-pero hace unos días nos dijo que si hay alguien y que nos dirá como se enamoró-concluyo Lily

-Ya veo-rio la mujer-Por eso es que Natsu se escapa, además hoy son 10 años desde ese día-

Los niños sonrieron y se encaminaron en busca del príncipe. Grandine los miro con cariño antes de beber una un sorbo de su té. Bajo la taza y su expresión se vio reflejada tristeza y dolor.

-Layla, si solo estuvieras aquí-

* * *

Las espadas colisionaban una y otra vez. Desde las gradas dos pelinegros aunque uno de ellos tenía el pelo de un tono azulado observaban el entrenamiento de sus amigos. Gray gritaba apoyando al joven de cabello azulado que le hacía frente a la mujer de hermoso cabello rojizo apodada LA Titania. Gajeel bufo dándole una pequeña mirada a la pareja que se enfrentaba con sus espadas. Sabía de antemano el resultado, siempre era el mismo.

Erza Scarlet golpeo la espada del peli azul provocando que este la soltara en ese instante haciendo un ruido sordo en el suelo. El chico cayó de espaldas agotado mientras la mujer guardaba su arma en la vaina. Sonrió y le extendió la mano al peli azul.

-Cada día progresas más, Jellal-el joven acepto la mano

-pero todavía no puedo hacerte frente, comandante-sonrió parándose

-No me llames así o me harás decirte coronel Fernández-bufo con molestia

-Ya Erza, pero estas un rango arriba del mío, eres mi superiora-palmo la cabeza de la mujer

Erza lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa. Jellal atrapo a la mujer desde la cintura para plantarle un gran beso que ella no rechazo, desde las gradas los compañeros comenzaron a chiflarles y gritarles cosas. El peli azul entre abrió sus ojos y con su mano desocupada les levanto el dedo que solo causo gracia en los pelinegros.

-Oye cubo de hielo, ¿Y salamander?-pregunto Gajeel dejando de mirar la muestra de cariño de la pareja

-Ni idea realmente solo lo vi escabullirse junto a Happy fingiendo ser… ninjas-rio el Fullbuster

-Cuando Erza y la reina se enteren que otra vez salió del palacio sin escolta esta fregado-estiro sus brazos el oji sangre

-Happy siempre lo apoya en esas cosas, no entiendo como Marl-san y Lucky-san no lo regañan-suspiro

-Porque salamander lo defiende, _gee-hee_-rio el pelinegro-Es divertido cuando sale, además no es muy agradable ser la niñera de alguien que no hace nada-

-¡MIERDA Juvia! -se paró de golpe el chico

-otra vez olvidaste la cita, no sé qué rayos pasa por tu mente. Es tu prometida-dejo escapar un suspiro -¿realmente la quieres? Porque si no es así, sería mejor que no te casaras con ella-

-No la quiero-el oji sangre lo miro con asombro, Fullbuster sonrió-La amo, la amo más que a mi propia vida y ¡Claro que me casare con ella!-

Redfox se levantó también soltando leves risitas para luego darle una sonrisa de aprobación al peli negro azulado, aunque él no era hermano biológico de la joven Juvia la quería como tal después de todo ellos dos habían sido criados de ese modo desde que el padre de la Locker murió en una naufragio, el señor Locker era el mejor navegante de la tropa y fue una gran pérdida su muerte; la madre de Juvia había muerto en el parto por lo cual la chica se había quedado sola en el mundo por lo cual su padre que era amigo del señor Locker decidió criar a la chica y de eso son 7 años, 7 años que aprendió a quererla como una verdadera hermana menor y que no estuvo muy de acurdo en un principio que esta se enamorara de su amigo Gray Fullbuster, lo conocía y él no era de los que se amarraba a una mujer… bueno hasta ahora y eso lo tiene complacido.

Bajaron de las gradas en diferentes direcciones lo miro una vez más notando la sonrisa en el rostro del chico y sus mejillas levemente teñidas de rojo mientras murmuraba incontables veces el nombre de la peli azul.

Los niños se acercaron corriendo al ver al pelinegro con piercing bajar de las gradas, el cual al verlos suspiro. Sabía a lo que venían.

-¡Salamander no está aquí!-les grito antes de que se acercaran más-¡Se escapó con Happy!-

-¡NO de nuevo!-grito Wendy molesta haciendo un pequeño puchero, un adorable puchero

-Siempre es lo mismo-bufo charle-Nii-san Baka-

Los dos varones miraron a las chicas sintiendo la misma decepción que ellas, ellos también querían saber sobre la chica que capturo el corazón del príncipe. Patherlily pateo una pequeña piedra que había frente del mientras maldecía al príncipe, Romeo rio ocurriéndosele una idea para levantar ánimos, era su deber como el mayor del grupo, estiro sus brazos y miro a Gajeel.

-¡Gajeel Lucha conmigo! No ¡con todos nosotros!-sonrió el niño haciendo que sus amigos lo miraran con emoción.

Una de las cosas que esos cuatro niños disfrutaban más que perseguir al pelirrosa por el castillo-_que había que decir el chico parecía un Neko-Ninja de lo ágil y sigiloso era_- les gustaba presenciar peleas y participar en ellas. No eran tan buenos como sus ejemplos a seguir, pero tenían un gran grado de maestría superior a los niños de sus edades al practicar repetidas veces contra ellos, hasta Wendy sabia moverse con una espada gracias a los entrenamientos de Erza Scarlet que le decía _"No importa si eres una princesa, una mujer debe saber defenderse"._

-No quiero-contesto el pelinegro pegando un bostezo

-No seas malo, déjalos jugar-

El oji sangre sonrió al oír la delicada voz tras él, se giró sobre sus talones mirando con deleite a la mujer frete a él. Era una chica de baja estatura y cuerpo delicado, ojos avellana y cabello azulado con un listón anaranjado con una flor blanca en un lado, un vestido blanco y naranjo con un bello corsé café muy al ras del dorado, llevaba en sus manos unos libros y en su oreja derecha un lápiz. La chica sonrió sacándole un pequeño, pero perceptible sonrojo al pelinegro.

-Enana estoy cansado-se quejó el chico

-¿De ver como Erza y Jellal se transfieren saliva?-rio –Solo déjalos jugar-se acercó a él parándose en puntitas-Por mí-rogo con un adorable puchero

El chico bajo la mirada en rendición no podía hacerle frente a ella ¿Cómo hacerle frente a tu esposa? Simplemente no lo sabía, sonrió y le robo un beso sonrojándola, la chica lo golpeo levemente en la cabeza con uno de sus libros mientras muy bajito le decía "Idiota" sacándole una risa a él.

-¡Bien mocosos si no vienen al campo en 20 segundos no juego con ustedes!-

-¡HAI!-gritaron los niños corriendo al campo

-Lo que me haces hacer-le dijo a la oji avellana

-Soy toda una villana-dijo con diversión mientras depositaba un beso antes de marcharse a la biblioteca.

* * *

En otro lugar una joven mujer de cabellos albinos y cortos regaba un hermoso campo de diversas y llamativas flores, la chica de bellos ojos azules sonríe al ver su majestuoso campo multicolor. Se acercó para oler la fragancia de las hermosas rosas azules que solo ella sabía cultivar, pero en ese momento siente como es alzada del suelo en un agarre por dejado de sus axilas haciéndola girar. Mareada luego de un rato pudo sentir como sus pies volvían a tocar la seguridad del suelo, con el ceño levemente fruncido mira a su agresor.

-¡No me hagas eso!- se quejó dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza

-Jeje, Lisanna no te enojes-rio con inocencia su atacante

-Aye, Lisanna solo jugamos-rio también un niño de cabellera celeste

-Happy, Ouji no deberían estar aquí-les dijo todavía molesta

-¿Ouji?-frunció el ceño el pelirrosa-¿Qué te he dicho de llamarme príncipe?-

-Es la costumbre, lo siento Natsu-se disculpó la chica juntando sus manos

El oji jade sonrió complacido. Sus ojos viajaron a una flor en peculiar que él personalmente le había pedido plantar en el campo. La albina no se había negado ya que no solo una flor sino también un producto muy utilizado en la cocina y que desde que la planto le había sido de mucha utilidad. El pelirrosa-_hay que decir llevaba puesta una capucha la cual usaba cuando se escapaba del palacio cosa irónica ya que todo el reino sabia de esto y cuando lo veían por las calles solo lo ignoraban para seguirle el juego_- se acercó a la planta que estaba dando brotes ya, con cuidado acaricio los pétalos de la florecilla, la joven Strauss sonrió y se le acerco.

-No entiendo porque te gusta tanto esta flor-acerco su rostro oliéndola-pero me gusta su aroma-

-Por eso mismo-sonrió el chico-su aroma me hace recordar-

La Strauss sonrío pícaramente-¿La chica que te robo el corazón tal vez?, NA-TSU-

-Aye- sonrío también Happy-Cuando Natsu duerme murmura cosas como que linda sonrisa, hueles a vainilla y Lu…-pero antes de seguir el Salamander le cubrió la boca al niño

Happy lo miro con molestia más una corriente fría lo recorrió al ver la mirada de enfado de su amigo. Él era el único que sabía sobre esa niña, Lisanna no sabía nada solo adoraba molestarlo. El niño era diferente, a él si le conto todo sobre Lucy, como la conoció y la historia que los separaba, ni a sus hermanas les había contada. Siempre les prometía contarles pero al final no se atrevía y huia como hoy. Anque hoy era un dia importante, hoy eran 10 años desde que la conocio.

-Bien Happy andando-lo solto

-¿A dónde van?-les pregunto curiosa la chica

-HI-MI-TSU-sonrieron ambos chicos

-Que crueles-se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero-¡Oigan no me dejen hablando sola!-

En efecto los chicos se habían marchado a toda prisa. Lisanna alzo su mano en forma de puño molesta, pero lo bajo con una sonrisa, ella no podía enfadarse con ellos… con el ¿Cómo enfadarse con el chico que te gusta? Simplemente no puedes, sabia aunque siempre lo decía en broma que a su pelirrosa amigo le gustaba una chica y eso lo supo cuando escucho a su hermana conversar con el consejero real, Macarov Drayer. Suspiro y se giró para seguir su tarea en el cultivo.

* * *

Natsu corría adentrándose cada vez más al _bosque oscuro_, desde el día que conoció a Lucy para él era una tradición venir a aquel bosque jamás perdía la esperanza de volverla a ver. Happy miro un árbol de gran tamaño y lo escalo hasta la cima, el pelirrosa deja salir una carcajada. El pequeño peli azul le recordaba mucho a él cuando era pequeño, lo veía ir de rama en rama riendo contagiándole la sonrisa, respiro hondamente inhalando el aroma a plantas silvestres. Las hojas de los arbustos sonaron alarmándolo.

Se giró brusco observando a su alrededor mientras sujetaba la empuñadura de espada, miro detenidamente hacia todos lados sin bajar la guardia, Happy que se encontraba en la copa de un árbol dejo de moverse para prestarle atención a su amigo pelirrosa.

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto desde arriba

-No bajes-le ordenó mientras vigilaba-¿Sera un Gorian?-

El mismo sonido se hizo presente tras él, saco su espada rápidamente, pero al ver a su atacante solo lo esquipo. Miro con asombro a la criatura frente a él, no lo podía creer eso no debería estar allí… no debería.

-¡¿Un Naku Aguuru?!-grito son asombro

La bestia lanzo un gran rugido, Natsu la miro con detención. La criatura era similar a un tigre dientes de sable con la diferencia de que tenía la piel moteada como los leopardos con grandes garras y tamaño colosal. El problema aquí no era ese realmente, si no que esa criatura habita en montañas nevadas lejos de la civilización así que no debería estar aquí, no era posible. Los ojos jade la observaron fijándose que el hocico y garras había sangre, apretó su espada esa cosa había matada a alguien.

El Naku Aguuru lanzo un zarpazo al pelirrosa que lo esquivo, era la primera vez que enfrentaba a una criatura como esa. Si no mal recordaba su amiga Levy le había contado que los Naku Aguuru son seres rápidos, tomo aire y lo miro con decisión tenía que derrotarlo por Happy por el reino esa cosa no podía llegar a tocar la ciudad **(N/A:** El Naku Aguuru es una criatura que aparece en el manga Monster Hunter orage de Mashima en el capirulo 8**)**. Corrió rápidamente hacia el pero antes de poder atacarlo, la bestia lo esquivo con gran velocidad. Una y otra vez intento darle sin éxito ¿Cómo derrotar algo que no puedes ni tocar?

* * *

-¿Sera tonto?-dijo alguien entre los arbustos no muy lejos del pelirrosa

-Garr-gruño su compañero

-No sé cómo a mi padre se le ocurrió mandar a sus seguidores por esa cosa-se levantó-Y lo que es más se los comió, él no me la quiere dejar simple-

El sol dio de lleno a las misteriosas figuras, un gran león dorado con algunas mechas anaranjadas miro a su compañera; una mujer rubia que llevaba un traje de guerrillero **(N/A: **como el último traje que usa en los juegos mágicos). Lucy miro a Loki y luego al frente.

-Manos a la obra-

* * *

Natsu trataba de esquivar los ataques, se estaba cansando de esto. Si no terminaba luego con él lo mataría y de paso a su amigo. Trato de moverse pero sus piernas fallaron un poco dándole así la posibilidad al Naku Aguuru de golpearlo. Cerró sus ojos esperando su fin, escucho el grito alarmado de su amigo, un rugido menor que el del NAku Aguuru y su cuerpo siendo lanzado hacia otro lado y un peso.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente sorprendiéndose de lo que tenía enfrente.

-¡¿quieres morir?!-le grito una dulce pero tenebrosa voz

-¿Hmn?-la miro con asombro

La mujer tenía el ceño levemente fruncido mirándolo con molestia, su cabello rubio caía sobre sus hombros y esos ojos café chocolate que reconocería donde sea. Incrédulo por lo que sus ojos veían solo puedo decir.

-¿L-Lucy?-

La rubia se paró dándole una leve sonrisa. Se giró y miro al Naku Aguuro gruñirle a Loki que lo miraba amenazante, a pesar de la diferencia de tamaños el león no se dejaba intimidar en lo mínimo. Lucy saco s espada de la cintura, Natsu se sorprendió al ver la mirada de la rubia era fría sin sentimientos muy diferente a la que recordaba, la chica giro su rostro y le dedico una cálida sonrisa que lo puso nervioso y no tardo en sonrojarse, lo miro con diversión, el chico no había cambiado. Trono sus huesos antes de ir contra la bestia.

-Ya vuelvo-

-¡espera es demasiado rápido, no podrás golpearlo!-advirtió Natsu incorporándose

-Claro que podre-le respondió con calma

-¿Cómo?-la miro incrédulo

Lucy sonrío de medio lado-¡ASI!-

Los ojos de Natsu y Happy se abrieron con horror al ver como la rubia incrustaba su brazo en la boca del Naku. El felino apretó sus dientes causando un herida, Lucy sonreía divertida no hubo lágrimas y gritos de dolor ella solo sonreía como si nada. Alzo su espada enterrándose en el ojo al animal provocando que la soltara. Lucy llevo sus dedos a su boca chiflando haciendo que Loki se lanzara a la yugular del Naku Aguuru.

La bestia comenzó a agitar su cuello tratando de zafarse del agarre momento que aprovecho la rubia para tirarse encima y apuñalarlo por la espalda, irónico, ya que era lo mismo que planeaba hacerle a la persona que estaba ayudando. Entre forcejeos lo único que la bestia consiguió fue que la espada se clavara más y más en la espalda, tambaleante cayó al suelo. La rubia retiro su espada y el león lo soltó, la chica se paró enfrente a él, la bestia la miraba con odio. Lucy lo observo de manera neutral alzo su espada y le dio fin a la criatura.

Natsu estaba incrédulo nunca antes había visto semejante acto ¿Dónde quedo la niña que conoció? La mujer frente a él era diferente y al mismo tiempo atrayente, sentía su corazón latir con más fuerza que antes. Lucy se tambaleo pero en ese momento el león dorado se pose frente a ella ayudándola a mantenerse de pie, la rubia maldijo, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Que no se quejara del dolor no significaba que no estaba sufriendo, escucho el sonido de un rasgar de ropa y luego que su brazo era envuelto. Giro su rostro viendo la mirada de preocupación del chico con que envolvía su brazo con parte de la tela de su capa.

-¡Natsu!-grito Happy corriendo hacia el-¿Estas bien?-

-No te preocupes por mí-le sonrío y miro a la rubia-Serás tonta, como se te ocurrió hacer algo tan estúpido-

-Un príncipe no debería hablar así, Natsu-le sonrío con algo de dificultad debido a la pérdida de sangre

El pelirrosa la contemplo detenidamente ahora la chica era más hermosa que antes, estaba a punto de tocar la mejilla de ella cuando escucho el gruñido del león que lo miraba con odio. Lucy poso su mano en la cabeza del animal y luego le susurro algo en el oído provocando que se calmara. Happy se acercó al león dorado asombrada, adorada lo felinos, de entre su mochila saco un pescado que le ofreció al animal. Loki miro con confusión el hecho, giro su rostro para mirar a su dueña la cual solo asintió, bajo su cabeza y tomo el pescado de las manos del niño.

-Como mola, es realmente increíble -sonrío para luego recibir una lamida del animal

-te está dando las gracias- le dijo Lucy

-Un León dorado, pensé que estaban extintos-observo de arriba a abajo al animal

-Más o menos, Loki lo encontré de pequeño y desde ese día es mi compañero más fiel-acaricio la melena del animal

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto-No creo que vengas por un tour al reino-

-Estas en lo correcto, en realidad no sé qué hago aquí-mintió-Hace un mes que deje a los exiliados y cuando pasaba por aquí te vi-volvió a mentir descaradamente-Solo es coincidencia-

Natsu medito un momento lo que ella dijo, algo no andaba para nada bien, pero la felicidad de volverla a ver, le importo un carajo las razones. Con un movimiento rápido la cargo en sus brazos sorprendiéndola y alarmando al león que le rugió.

-Tranquilo Loki-le dijo al animal y luego miro al pelirrosa-¿Qué haces?-

-Te llevo conmigo, no creo que sea bueno que sigas con esa herida-toco la herida causando que cerrara los ojos.

Lucy se sorprendió normalmente luego de todas las palizas que sufrió en su infancia heridas como esas ya ni le dolían en lo más mínimo, pero el apenas la habita tocado y le dolió ¿Por qué? Si solo ella supiera que lo que dolía no era la herida realmente sino algo mayor que eso, ahora se volvería completamente loca, pero como dicen por allí la ignorancia da felicidad. La chica confundida con su mano sana presiono sin delicadeza la herida y como era de espérese no le dolió. La confusión la ataco.

Natsu alzo una ceja confundido también, no entendía el extraño comportamiento de la rubia. ¿Cómo era que alguien se lanzaba a la boca de tigre literalmente sin medir consecuencias? Y ¿Cómo podía soportar tan inmenso dolor cuando incluso su cuerpo le decía que estaba débil? No podía entenderlo. Happy se montó en el lomo del león el cual no le quitaba la mirada al pelirrosa, aquella mirada era como si le digiera "Tú la tocas y yo te mato".

* * *

No tardaron mucho en llegar al palacio, entraron como si nada. A la rubia le sorprendió que nadie hiciera comentario alguno al ver al príncipe entrar al palacio con una extraña y un león, raro. Loki se detuvo justo en la entrada sorprendiendo al niño y al oji jade que lo miraron. Lucy se movió de los brazos del pelirrosa para bajar.

-Loki jamás ha entrado en recintos, mi padre se lo prohibía-apunto a una cicatriz en la pata derecha del felino-esa cicatriz se la hiso mi padre una vez-

-Tiene miedo-soltó sorprendió el pelirrosa

-No es el único-murmuro muy bajito y para sí misma la chica

-¡¿Por Mavis que te paso?!-escucharon un gran y preocupado grito

Natsu trago duro y sonrío como idiota mientras se volteaba rascándose la nuca. Happy bajo del león y se escondió tras la rubia sorprendiéndola. Lucy miro a la persona de la que provenía el grito, la cual era nada más ni nada menos que la reina. Grandine fulmino con solo la mirada a los dos chicos, cuando la reina se enfadaba era muy temible y más cuando su estúpido heredero llegaba hecho un asco. Sus ojos azules se posaron en la rubia acompañante de ambos, los ojos de la reina se llenaron de lágrimas y sin previo aviso se lanzó a la rubia abrazándola, murmuraba una y otra vez como inentendibles.

Lucy estaba en shock nunca antes había sido abrazada con tanta ternura, aquel abrazo era tan… cálido. Todo lo que ella no conocía. Trato de mover su brazo malo, pero nuevamente sintió esa punzada dolorosa. Intento con su otra mano y de esa forma aparto a la mujer, una vez conseguido se agacho en el suelo habiendo una reverencia sorprendiéndola y sorprendiendo a los chicos. Ya si ella era la reina, pero modelismos como reverencia solo eran, por lo menos para ella, en reuniones reales eventos, se sentía rara. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, no le cabía duda que ella era Lucy pero ¿Qué hacía Lucy aquí? ¿Jude la dejo ir? ¿Se habrá escapado? ¿Vino por Natsu? Al pensar en la posibilidad que la rubia había venido por su hijo se le formo una sonrisa como del gato de Alicia del país de las maravillas causando escalofríos en los chicos.

-Eres Lucy ¿No?-le dijo poniéndose en modo Reina

-Lo siento su majestad, sé que no debería estar aquí soy una exiliada y no tengo derecho a ni siquiera tocar las tierras del reino-dijo siguiendo el plan que había practicado durante años… compasión.

-Lucy Heartfilia Hija del hijo del antiguo Rey Zeref-dijo con sequedad llamando la atención de su hijo y algunos guardias que se pusieron en a la defendida, pero Grandine alza su mano para que no se movieran-Veo que sabes tú posición-

-Lo sé-concordó sin mirarla, tenía que seguir, tenía que infiltrarse como sea.

-Sabes que lo que hizo Zeref fue imperdonable-ahora fue otra voz que la chica reconoció como el Rey-Levántate-ordeno

Lucy se incorporó y alzo su mirada sorprendiéndose de ver las sonrientes miradas puestas en ella, su interior se apretujo ¿Por qué le sonreían? ¿Es que no ven quien es ella? ¡Ella es Lucy Heartfilia hija de Jude, La mujer que en tres meses los matara a sangre fría! Trato de decir algo, pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta. Los ojos de Igneel viajaron al brazo de la chica.

-¡GUARDIAS! Llamen a la médico Porlyusica ¡Ahora!-ordeno recibiendo la afirmativa de los hombres que salieron a buscarla

-¿Cómo te hiciste esa herida, cariño?-pregunto la Reina examinándola

-Un Naku Aguuru-le dijo Natsu

-Esas cosas viven en las montañas nevadas, es imposible-dijo Igneel

-Yo también lo pensaba, hasta ahora-se encogió de hombros-Lucy lo mato-

-Eso explica la herida-la mujer se acercó a su hijo propinándole un golpe en la cabeza-¡Idiota el deber de un hombre es proteger a SU chica!-

-ella apareció de la nada-se excuso

-Aye, Natsu temblaba como maraca-se rio el niño

-Happy-kun, Marl lleva horas buscándote-le dijo Igneel

-Oh, Nos vemos Natsu, Lucy, Loki, tíos-se despido el niño

-¿Tíos?-murmuro la chica sorprendida por la falta de respeto con que el niño se dirigía a los reyes

-No te preocupes por ese detalle lindura-sonrío la mujer-Ahora entra está helando afuera, Natsu lleva a la mascota de Lucy a la reserva-

-¿reserva?-

-es un Lugar que creo Grandine para los animales-le comento Igneel

Ella lo miro solo se limito a asentir, luego de eso entrar al interior del palacio.

* * *

Lucy se encontraba sentada al borde de una cama mientras una anciana de cabellera rosada guardaba en un extraño maletín ungüentos. La anciana se giró y la miro. Frunció el ceño desde que la chica se separó del pelirrosa la mirada no demostraba ni la mínima gota de humanidad era como si fuera una muñeca sin alma, palmo la cabeza de la chica llamándole la atención.

-¿Qué le hiciste a tu corazón?-le pregunto

-¿Perdón?-la miro con confusión

-Ya veo, pobre muchacha espero que te des cuenta de algo aquí-tomo sus cosas y se acercó a la puerta-Hija de Layla no estas viva, si físicamente, pero no espiritualmente, tu corazón está muerto-

Y sin decir nada más salió de la recamara. Lucy sonrío de manera retorcida ella ya lo sabía no era necesario que se lo digieran, ella murió este mismo día hace 10 años atrás. Miro su brazo vendado, era estúpido el solo hecho de curarlo. Ahora estaba dentro del palacio, el plan apenas comenzaba, tenía que ganar confianza y en plena coronación quitarle la vida al pelirrosa y tomas el trono, durante 10 años soporto los insultos y maltratos para llegar a esto, era ahora o nunca.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

-¡Maldita p****!-gruño una pelinegra golpeando con su pie el estómago de una joven de 11 años

-L-lo siento-se disculpo

Tenía brazos y piernas con vendas manchas con sangre, su labio estaba roto y su ojo izquierdo con una venda. La pelinegra que respondía al nombre de Minerva chasqueo la lengua mientras enterraba su espada en el brazo de la chica, se acercó al oído de ella.

-Deja de una p**** vez de disculparte, eres una inútil por eso tu padre no te quiere-sonrío con malicia-Sabes algo interesante, la razón por la que tu padre te odia es porque te pareces a tu estúpida madre-

-No hables así de mi madre, mi padre la amaba-la miro con enojo

-es que no sabes que tu madre se revolcaba con el rey actual-movió su espada aun clavada causándole dolor a la chica-Por eso tu padre te mira con odio, porque la pillo acostada con el-

-¡MIENTES!-grito Lucy empujándola

Tomo su espada del suelo y la incrusto en la pierna de minerva, la chica cayó al suelo gritando de dolor. La rubia la miro con desprecio, quito la espada y la volvía a clavar pero esta vez en la mano de la chica. Se acercó a ella quedando a una distancia considerable.

-Recuerda tu p**** posición Minerva-le dijo-Soy la hija de Jude Heartfilia tu líder, que me entrenes no significa que seas más importante que yo-quito la espada y toco el rostro de la pelinegra causando un corte-Retira lo que has dicho de mi madre-

La pelinegra estaba aterrada solo hace unos minutos la rubia era una gusano débil, ahora estaba temblando de miedo frente a ella. Los ojos de minerva se llenaron de lágrimas, bajo su mirada y la rubia salo guardo su espada chasqueando la lengua.

-Patética-y se marcho

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

La rubia miro el techo del cuarto, llevo una de sus manos a su ojo izquierdo cubriéndolo.

-Y pensar que perdí la vista de este ojo-suspiro-esa p**** de Minerva debí haberle cortado una pierna o un brazo al menos-

La Heartfilia sonrío con malicia al recordar cómo se divertía con Minerva luego de ese día, y no señores y señoras no es de la forma amistosa que todos podrían pensar, desde ese día Lucy se encargó de hacerle la vida un infierno a esa mujer, luego de 10 años de sufrimiento que ella le dio venganza era lo mínimo que merecía ¿no?

Una risita se le escapó al recordar como todos preferían a Minerva para llevar a cabo el plan diciendo que ella no era lo suficientemente buena para ello, vaya que se equivocaban. Desde ese día la pelinegra cada vez que veía a la rubia temblaba de miedo. Oh como disfrutaba escucharla gritar de miedo cuando se encontraban a solas, la exquisita música de un "Perdóname, Lo siento, No lo volveré a hacer, No me lastimes, Detente, te lo suplico" era algo excitante de cierto modo, como dicen "Cosechas lo que siembras" ella que tanto la maltrato termino siendo maltratada. Nunca nadie intervenía cuando ella se divertía, le temían. Solo una persona era capaz de hacerle frente aparte de su padre y ese era su mejor amigo Sting Eucliffe el cual no perdía la esperanza de que la niñita que conocía volviera así que cuando podía le quitaba de las garras a la perra de Minerva y la pregunta era ¿Dónde quedo la bruja malvada? Quién sabe.

-Me pregunto… ¿Dónde se metía cuando se escapa?-

Sting era en cierta medida una persona muy misteriosa y también el único capaz de mantener una pelea con ella sin retroceder, pero el chico tenía un pequeño problema el cual consistía en que solía escaparse y cuando volvía con un curioso olor a flores ¿Por qué? Ni idea.

Un golpecito sobre el vidrio de la ventana del balcón llamo la atención de la rubia. Se incorporó de la cama y se acercó a él gran ventanal corrió la cortina y salió. Miro incrédula, no había nadie. Estaba por girarse cuando es sujetada de los hombros.

-BUUUUUU-

-Kya-y un fuerte golpe en la cabeza recibió el atacante-¿Príncipe?-

Lucy miro con sorpresa la cabellera rosa que se frotaba la cabeza adolorido por el reciente golpe. El pelirrosa levanta la mirada con el ceño levemente fruncido y un adorable puchero.

-¿Por qué me llamas príncipe? Antes me llamas Natsu, no me llames príncipe-

A la rubia se le resbalo una gotita por la nuca-Etto… ¿Natsu?-el chico sonrío-¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Ah cierto, quería preguntarte si mañana quieres pasar el día conmigo-sonrío ampliamente-Y como llegue fue por allí-apunto a un balcón de un metro de distancia del de ella-ese es el balcón de mi cuarto-

La rubia miro con algo de diversión ese hecho, al parecer todo estaba de su parte. Miro al pelirrosa percatándose de que solo llevaba un pantalón puesto, lo miro con desconfianza.

-¿Qué haces medio desnudo?-entre cerro sus ojos

-¿Eh?-bajo su mirada a su atuendo-Porque estaba acostado, es incómodo dormir con esos ropajes-

Lucy chequeo cada parte a la vista del cuerpo del pelirrosa, Natsu al percatarse de la penetrante mirada chocolate sobre él se sintió nervioso, sus mejillas se enrojecieron y su corazón latió como loco, la rubia soltó una risita.

-No cambias, aun te sonrojas por nada, ni que te haya tocado o… ¿Quieres que te toque?-sonrío seductoramente mientras se acercaba

-N-No Q-que D-dice Luce-comenzó a retroceder nervioso

-¿Luce?-la chica detuvo su andar

-Un apodo-sonrío apoyando su mano en su pecho tratando de calmarse-¿te molesta?-

-No- sonrío de manera espontánea que hasta ella se sorprendió

Natsu se acercó a ella y la estrecho en sus brazos feliz, abrió sus ojos y se separó de ella avergonzado. Retrocedió y se giró en dirección de su cuarto. Lucy se acercó a él y deposito un pequeño beso en su mejilla, sonrojándolo.

-Buenas Noches, Natsu-susurro

-B-Buenas noches-dijo algo embobado

Lucy sonrío y se metió a su nuevo cuarto. Natsu la miro complacido y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios complacido, salto al otro balcón y entro en su cuarto.

* * *

La rubia mantenía una sonrisa que luego borro poniendo una mueca de desagrado, llevo su mano hacia su pecho apretando el camisón que llevaba puesto. Salto una maldición ¿Por qué le dio un beso? ¿Fue su sonrojo? No lo sabía y no quería saberlo, mañana se comenzaría a acercar al chico y cuando llegue el momento… lo matara.

-Lo matare-se dijo-tengo que hacerlo-

Su voz sonó extraña al decirlo, era como si tratase de convérsese de que tenía que matarlo. Negó múltiples veces sobre ello, no hay lugar para dudar menos ahora.

* * *

Por otro lado Natsu se encontraba recostado en su cama con una mano en la mejilla que la rubia había besado, está feliz muy feliz más de lo que había estado en su vida. Por fin la volvía a ver, la tenía cerca, podía tocarla, olerla… podía protegerla de ese sujeto, Jude Heartfilia. Se acomodo en su cama y antes de quedarse dormido.

-Te amo, Luce-

**CONTINUARA….**

* * *

**HOLA AMIGOS, estoy tan feliz nunca antes había recibido tantos comentarios en un solo capitulo TT-TT me hacen tan feliz. Como pudieron ver cambie la categoría de K+ a T por el lenguaje que coloque. Me esforcé mucho en tener este capítulo lo más rápido posible solo por ustedes.**

**Ahora Lucy entro al palacio y tiene que permanecer allí hasta el día de la coronación, pero para ello faltan 3 largos meses ¿será capaz de cambiar? ¿Natsu la hará ver la luz? ¿Sabrá lo que paso realmente el día que su madre murió? Todo eso y más en los próximos capítulos.**

**Por cierto ¡TOMA ESA MINERVA ESO ES POR LO QUE LE HICISTE A LU-CHAN EN LOS GMG!**

**¿REVIEWS?**

**Mis agradecimientos:**

**Alex Darklight:** jejeje pues la hice pensando en el rey león y sí, yo también cuando la escribía me imaginaba leones en vez de los personajes. Espero que te guste. Nos vemos besos.

**Lucypokemon**: ¡El rey león manda! El que no la vio no tuvo infancia. Espero que sea de tu agrado la continuación nos vemos besos.

**sora-chan**: Gracias por leer, aquí la conti. Besos.

**Guest:** ¿Enserio? Que bien, aquí la continuación, nos vemos besos.

**YazminaZho0e:** jejeje claro que la tiene pero esta tendrá más drama y momentos de dolor. Espero que sea de tu agrado, besos.

**laura franco:** Gracias, besos.

**Kanami-Kaname-'Sango-chan:** Tome esas cosas para basarme en cómo hacer la historia, me gusta esa película es una de mis favoritas de Disney aunque esta va a ser una versión más melodramática y no tan infantil. Espero que te siga gustando, besos y abrazos.

**Andrea:** Me alegra que te llame la atención, aquí la continuación. Nos vemos besos.

**Guille:** Lo siento, pero no puedo decirte cómo va a terminar la cosa, solo puedo decirte que va a haber drama y tragedia, aunque no sé si es para llorar, todo depende de la persona XD en fin nos vemos besos.

**adara026: **¿Qué historia? ¿Rey león? Porque de esa está basada, bueno no sé, no leo mentes XD espero que te guste la conti, besos.

**Angie:** Muchas gracias, besos.

**Adriana 8a morales:** no sé si será interesante, pero espero que sí. Me hace feliz que te agrade, nos vemos besos.

**Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia:** pues las sorpresas son cosas que me gustas así que quise un cambio de roles esta ocasión XD espero que te guste besos.

**Fullbuster Elie Dragneel:** Bueno sus deseos son ordenes, aquí el capítulo y es el más largo que he hecho. Espero que te guste. Nos vemos besos.

**SE DESPIDE CON MUCHO CARIÑO, KIRA-CHAN!**


	3. EL corazón es más frágil que el cristal

**Capítulo 3: EL corazón es más frágil que el cristal**

Una joven rubia caminaba por los incontables pasillos del palacio real. Llevaba horas recorriéndolos, revisando cada habitación. No, no es que ella estuviera perdida en aquel lugar, para nada. Llevaba una semana viviendo allí, aunque se le había prohibido estrictamente salir de la alcoba, y no era porque ella era una exiliada, sino porque la reina quería que la chica tomara reposo y así poder sanar bien su brazo, ya que sabía perfectamente bien que la vida en aquel palacio era demasiado agitada y le sería imposible sanarla sin reposo ya que corría el peligro que se abriera e infectara. Aunque se le había prohibido salir del palacio, la rubia solía salir después de la media noche para inspeccionarlo y memorizar cada rincón en su memoria.

Pero aun así había algo que a la chica le molestaba y eso tenía nombre y un maldito apellido, Natsu Dragneel. Desde ese día el pelirrosa comenzó a colarse a su cuarto sin ni siquiera llamar y toparse con situaciones algo incomodas para ambos, como verla en ropa interior hasta desnuda, cosa que provoco unos cuantos golpes y no solo de ella, sino que también de la reina que llegaba corriendo al cuarto cuando oía el grito de Lucy al verse sorprendida por el pelirrosa.

Grandine no podía entender como era que el chico se colaba al cuarto cuando tenía en la puerta a Caprico y Escorpio vigilando que nadie viniera a molestar el reposo de la joven. Lo que no sabía la albina era que su excéntrico hijo se colaba por las ventanas. La mujer no sabía que hacer con su hijo, el chico no tenía remedio, había pedido explícitamente que solo Porlyusica, Virgo la sirvienta encargada del cuidado de la rubia, Loki y ella entraran al cuarto para que la chica se recuperara sin problemas.

Lucy soltó un bufido molesta por ello, no le gustaba esos tratos especiales, no estaba acostumbrada a esa calidez que la reina le daba con una sonrisa, una caricia y suaves palabras, se sentía extraña. Pero volviendo a su problema, era que el chico de cabello llamativo, que no tenía ni por asomo las características de un principie, la había llamado _"LUNA". _¿Luna? Se preguntaran, eso era lo mismo que la chica le estaba molestando, aquello se lo dijo la tercera noche que paso en el palacio.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

El cuarto era iluminado por la suave luz de una vela sobre el escritorio, la joven Heartfilia escribía sobre unas hojas con entusiasmo, siempre había deseado poder tener tiempo para hacer aquello sin preocuparse de que alguien se lanzara encima suyo para atacarla. Suspiro y se rasco la cabeza en confusión al no poder ordenar el enredo que había en su mente. Tan concentrada estaba que no se percató cuando la ventana había sido abierta, pero solo eso no sintió, ya que el tropezón cuando el intruso se enredó con la cortina lo había delatado. La chica dejo la pluma sobre el papel y giro su cabeza sin levantarse de la silla para mirar a su "invitado".

-No te había dicho que NO entraras por la ventana, eres un príncipe compórtate como uno-lo miro cansada por la típica charla-Cuando te veo entrar de esa forma solo pienso que eres un depravado-

-Claro que no lo soy, Luce-se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero-además si toco la puerta no me abrirás-

-Por supuesto-concordó sinceramente molestándolo

-Pero yo quiero pasar el rato contigo, ya que mi madre no te deja salir de la habitación yo tengo que venir-sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura-recuerda que apenas mi madre te deje salir te presentare a todos-

-¿Para qué?-pregunto alzando una ceja

El pelirrosa se ruborizo al instante y desvió su mirada rascando su mejilla-P-Porque quiero que te conozcan, solo eso-

Lucy no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente de manera que ella misma ni siquiera lo había notado, Natsu al ver la ligera línea en los labios de la chica no pudo evitar hacer su sonrisa más amplia. Amaba esa sonrisa de ángel de la chica. La Heartfilia se giró para volver a seguir con lo que hacía antes de que el chico entrara al cuarto. Natsu se acercó sigilosamente hacia ella mirando con curiosidad lo que ella estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunto

-No te…-pero las palabras quedaron en el aire cuando giro su rostro quedando a escasos centímetros de el del pelirrosa que miraba atento las páginas.

Un cosquilleo ataco su cuerpo, haciendo que dentro de ella sintiese lo que las personas llamaban mariposas. No podía comprender lo que le sucedía con ella, ella no era así, no lo era. La piel morena, los cabellos rosados dándole a pesar del color un toque muy seductor y varonil, los ojos oscuros pero con un ligero color verde como las jemas jade, su escultural cuerpo, su sonrisa y su voz, todo de él le provocaba algo extraño. Sumergida en sus pensamientos no noto cuando el pelirrosa tomo las hojas y comenzó a leerlas.

-D-Devuélvemelas-exigió

Natsu hizo caso omiso a la petición y continuo leyéndolas. La rubia roja de ira y vergüenza se levantó de golpe de la silla yéndose contra el pelirrosa que esquivaba-sorprendiéndola-sus ataques. No deseaba que nadie leyera aquello, aquella historia que escribía no era del todo ficticia, allí guardaba sus recuerdos, temores, dolor, alegrías… pero sobretodo ira y tristeza. Natsu leía cada palabra, la narración era mejor que la del sujeto que le enseñaba literatura a él y sus hermanas, era una bella historia de una niña que tenía un triste pasado y luchaba por vivir contra todo lo que se impuso, tratando de vivir con libertad. Frunció el ceño y cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, la rubia le arrebata el manuscrito poniéndolo contra su pecho aferrándose a él y dedicándole una mirada severa al pelirrosa.

-No lo vuelvas a leer-le dijo molesta, pero sin levantar la voz

-Es una bella historia, pero déjame decirte algo Luce-la chica lo miro con algo de desconfianza-No todo está en blanco y negro-

La rubia parpadeo confundía por ello causando que una leve risita escapara de los labios del oji jade. Se acercó a la rubia depositando un beso en su frente sorprendiéndola nuevamente.

-Lucy es la Luna-le susurro solo para ella

-¿La Luna?-aquello la había confundido-¿Por qué la luna?-

Natsu se encogió de hombros para luego apuntar la ventana donde se podía apreciar a la luna en su etapa creciente. Lucy ante esto se confundió mucho más, tratándose de hacer una idea cuestiono lo dicho.

-Yo creo que soy el manto oscuro-

Natsu rio-No, eres la Luna-

-¿Por qué?-volvió a preguntar

-Algún día te lo diré-y así sin más se fue del curto dejándola confundida.

Ojos chocolate miraron nuevamente el manto oscuro de la noche el cual estaba impregnado por pequeñas luces y una brillante media luna, frunció el ceño, no tenía sentido.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

Al recordar lo sucedido se sintió bastante molesta, paro en seco golpeando con frustración el suelo. Alzo su mirada fijándose que estaba en algún pasillo que no reconocía, miro hacia todos lados y al ver su lado izquierdo pudo observar una enorme puerta de roble con bellos detalles, algo en ella le llamo la atención a la rubia. Sabía perfectamente bien que aquella puerta no era del salón principal, el trono o alguno de los dormitorios, estos ya los había visto en el ala norte y ahora se encontraba en el ala sur. Trago duro y acerco su mano algo nerviosa, cosa extraña.

-¿Qué haces?-

Escucho una voz tras ella alarmándola, por instinto llevo su mano hacia su cintura donde mantenía su espada, maldijo al no hallarla, ya que la había dejado en el dormitorio. Pues ¿Quién confiaría en alguien que carga un arma? Por lo menos ella sabía que ella no lo haría. Cerro sus ojos y dejo escapar un suspiro antes de darse vuelta.

Se giró sobre sus talones y sus ojos viajaron a una chica de baja estatura, cabello revuelto y azulado, ojos avellana, un lápiz en su oreja derecha y unos libros. Por un minuto la palabra tierna paso por la mente de la rubia, mas solo la dejo allí.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!-grito emocionada la chica al ver el rostro de Lucy-Eres la Heartfilia, Lucy Heartfilia-

Lucy retrocedió un paso asustada por el resiente grito de la chica-Etto… ¿Cómo?-

La chica se golpeó su cabeza con su puño sacando la lengua como si le digiera "que tonta"

-Lo siento, Me llamo Levy Mcg… digo Levy Redfox y soy… la rata de la biblioteca, así que manejo todo la información del reino y sobre todo lo que pasa en el palacio-le extendió una mano

-Lucy-acepto con duda el gesto-¿Por qué dudaste al decir tu nombre?-

-Ah sobre eso, es que me acabo de casar hace un mes y todavía no me acostumbro a llevar el apellido de mi marido-sonrió

Lucy asintió comprendiéndola. La miro de pies a cabeza, no podía creer que esa chica estaba casada, a simple vista la chica debía tener alrededor de 16 o 17 años más no. Pero de que sorprendía si en esta época las personas se casaban hasta cuando tenían 12 años, apenas les llegaba la primera menstruación.

Levy miro con bastante entusiasmo, todos los rumores sobre la belleza y carácter de la rubia que había oído en sus viajes cuando recolectaba información para el reino, no le hacían juego a la que veía. No podía creer que esa bella chica era como la pintaban, no podía ser cierto. "La gata dorada" así era conocida la rubia entre los pobladores de las afueras del reino, fuera ese monstruo sin corazón como relataban. Sonrió con entusiasmo, hace tiempo había visto algo y ahora quería mostrárselo a Lucy sabía que la haría feliz, tenía una corazonada.

Sin preguntarle a la rubia su opinión tomo la mano de esta adentrándola en las enormes puestas de roble, a pesar de las negativas por parte de la ojos chocolate, la peli azul la adentro. Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron al ver la enorme biblioteca con un sinfín de libros en todos lados, emoción, eso sentía al ver aquellos estantes llenos de libros. Era la primera vez que veía tanto material literario en un solo lugar. Levy se giró un poco su rostro para ver a su acompañante y la sonrisa que vio reflejada en aquel bello rostro la hizo sonreír ampliamente.

-Muchos de los libros que están aquí los he recopilado yo, el antiguo guardián solo tenía algunos documentos y el resto eran sobre la familia real y el reino-apunto un estante-desde que yo la manejo he recopilado no solo información política, también literatura de entretención y aprendizaje, novelas romántica, cómicas, melancólicas, libros de medicina, libros de flora y fauna, montones de álbumes sobre un sinfín de historias que jamás has oído-

-Increíble-murmuro sin despegar un solo ojo de los muebles-¿Qué hay allí?-pregunto apuntando un estante blanco

-Allí esta recopilada toda la información de cada uno de los reyes que ha habido hasta ahora, muy pronto el Ouji también estará allí-la miro-Allí hay pinturas sobre personas que han tenido bastante influencia con cada rey, familia y amigos, Ouji… creo que para el necesitaremos una repisa más grande-rio divertida

Lucy no entendió nada de eso, pero sabía que con Ouji se refería a Natsu. No pudo evitar sentir algo de simpatía por la peli azul. La emoción que la oji avellana le daba era muy parecida a la que su mejor amigo, Sting, le provocaba. Levy miro uno de los estantes emocionada cada vez más, sabía que lo que allí estaba pondría muy feliz a su nueva amiga, amiga, aquella palabra le agradaba, estaba a punto de decirle sobre ello cuando.

-Hoy hay un lindo día-murmuro Lucy mirando la ventana

Levy ladeo la cabeza antes de comprender bien lo dicho, fue allí que recordó que la rubia llevaba una semana sin salir de su camarote. Sonrió, aprovecharía de mostrarle los alrededores y a sus amigos, conociéndolos ella les agradaría. Después le enseñaría aquello. Tomo la mano de la Heartfilia y comenzó a arrastrarla por los pasillos, se detuvieron justo enfrente de la puerta. Lucy la miro y de un solo jalón la peli azul la saco.

* * *

El sol brillaba reluciente en un hermoso día de verano, el cosquilleo del viento chocar con su piel la alegro. Estiro sus brazos sonriente. Levy la miro con ternura, realmente no podía creer todo aquello que se decía sobre los Heartfilia, sobre ella.

-¡CUIDADO!-se escuchó un grito

Lucy sin tiempo de reaccionar, se giró sobre sus talones y lo último que sintió fue como un cuerpo caía encima de ella presionando sus labios, los ojos chocolate se abrieron desmesuradamente chocando con unos oscuros de ligero verde… Natsu. El pelirrosa no se había dado cuenta que en su trayectoria había una persona, y para rematar esa persona era Lucy. El choque ocasiono que ambos cayeran al suelo, el encima de ella besándola. El pobre chico no sabía si estar feliz por ello o sentir miedo, ya que lo más probable era que recibiría una paliza luego.

Lucy lo miraba sorprendida, lo que fueron solo segundos para ambos fue una eternidad, nunca antes había besado a alguien, de lo único que sentía orgullo de jactarse era de su cuerpo virgen, sin mancillar. El delicioso sabor a menta que tenía la boca del chico la incitaba a besarlo, pero se contuvo y de esta manera elevo sus manos empujándolo.

Ambos se miraron con un claro rubor en sus mejillas, aquel había sido el primer beso para ambos. Levy sonreía con picardía ante la escena, nunca había visto al pelirrosa sonrojado de esa manera, tan lindo. La persona que había gritado el "cuidado" y que era la responsable de que el pelirrosa estuviera huyendo, se acercó preocupada.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto extendiéndole la mano a la rubia ayudándola a pararse

-Gracias-respondió la chica aun atontada por lo sucedido

-Si Erza, yo también estoy bien-hablo algo mosqueado el chico

-Tú te callas remedo de principito-lo miro de mala manera-No tenías por qué huir solo quería hablar-

-Si como no, por eso no trataste de encadenarme a un árbol-gruño

-Eso es porque siempre tratas de huir, los niños querían saber la historia-le dijo

-Yo….-

-¡NATSU!-

Lucy levanto su mirada para ver como una linda chica de cabello albino se acercaba junto a unos niños, mas especifica con dos niñas y un niño, la rubia la estudio completamente con la mirada, ojos azules, cabello corto y blanco, delgada, gran pecho-aunque el de ella era más grande-, delgada y sobretodo se veía simpática y pura. Sintió una punzada en su corazón al ver como la chica ayudaba a Natsu a pararse y este le sonreía de vuelta.

-Aniki, no tenías que huir así solo era una pregunta-frunció el ceño la pequeña peli azul

-Nii-san es un cobarde-acuso la menor de las niñas

-Wendy, Charle, ustedes no dejaran de fastidiarme ¿no?-se cruzó de brazos el pelirrosa

-No-sonrieron las niñas

-LUCY-el pequeño peli celeste corrió a los brazos de la rubia sorprendiéndola-Por fin puedes salir del cuarto-

-¿Lucy?-dijeron confundidos

-Yo…-

-¿Qué hacen?-se escuchó la vos de nuevas personas

Todos se giraron a saludar a los recién llegados, cuatro pelinegros se acercaban. Uno de ellos era pequeño el cual respondía al nombre de Pantherlily o Lily, Romeo conversaba con Gray sobre las nuevas espadas que habían llegado desde el otro continente. Lucy se tensó al ver al último pelinegro, no esperaba verlo. Pensaba que había muerto la última vez, comenzó a retroceder cuando lo inevitable sucedió.

-¡¿Qué demonios hace esa basura aquí?!-gruño el Redfox desenfundando su espada

-¡Gajeel!-gritaron todos al ver como este apuntaba con su espada el cuello de la Heartfilia

-Heartfilia, no pensé que tu serias la persona que la reina tenía bajo custodia-la miro con ira-Eres un demonio, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Nada, ya no pertenezco a los exiliados-dijo con calma

-Eso me importa muy poco o ¿Crees que olvidare lo que me hiciste hace tiempo?-acerco más su espada

-Fueron ordenes de mi padre, yo no quería hacerlo-cerro sus ojos-Solo te pido que me juzgues por lo que soy ahora no por lo que hice-

Todos miraban con asombro lo sucedido era la primera vez que veían al pelinegro tan molesto… iracundo. Lucy Heartfilia, ahora podían entender lo que pasaba, Erza se dio una bofetada mental al no haberse dado cuenta de que la rubia era la hija de Jude Heartfilia, pero había algo inquietante y eso era que Natsu no parecía para nada sorprendido al contrario parecía muy preocupado, dispuesta a exigirle a Gajeel bajar su espada ya que una de las cosas que la Scarlet odiaba era que la injusticia y el Redfox estaba apuntando su espada a una persona desarmada y eso no era justo. Pero Natsu se le adelanto.

-Baja tu espada-ordeno

-NO, Esta gata casi me mata, no voy a olvidar su mirada cuando ella sola asesino a un pelotón de 10 personas. Por suerte sobreviví, me llevo meses sanar todas mis heridas-

Lucy bajo su mirada mordiendo el labio inferior, sabía que ellos tenían una mirada de horror al oír aquello, que ella había acabado sola con un pelotón de 10 personas cosa que no era mucho ya que una vez acabo con 25 hombres armados solo con la ayuda de Loki. Jamás comprendió que fue lo que hiso que no terminara con la vida del oji sangre, lo tenía bajo sus pies aquel día solo una movida de su espada y le pondría fin a su vida, pero no pudo, hasta ahora no lo sabía. Miro por encima de su hombro a la pequeña peli azul, Levy, que estaba realmente asombrada por lo escuchado, sonrió levemente, tal vez… en alguna parte de aquel corazón todavía no era consumido en su totalidad, algo le decía que había alguien que necesitaba a ese sujeto. Pero no podía morir aquí, tenía que cumplir con el plan de su padre.

-No me importa, baja tu espada Teniente. Ella era desarmada-esta vez fue Erza la que ordeno

-Sin armas ella puede matarme sin problemas ¿no es así?-se dirigió a la rubia

Lucy levanto su mirada y sonrió-Claro, pero no lo hare, me dije a mi misma que nunca más volvería a hacer aquello-miro a Natsu-Tengo mis razones-

-Gajeel baja tu espada-le pudio la pequeña oji avellana

-Lucy…-murmuro preocupado Happy

-GArrrr-se oyó un rugido

Todos voltearon a ver como un molesto león se acercaba a ello, Loki miro amenazante al pelinegro rugiéndole, advirtiéndole que bajara su espada cosa que no le importo al pelinegro. Loki estaba dispuesto a atacarlo pero la mano de Lucy le impidió moverse.

-No, Loki-bajo su mano-No te metas-y este gruño en resignación

-Así que no ocuparas a tu herramienta-

Lucy lo miro por primera vez molesta-Loki no es una herramienta. Él es mi compañero, mi amigo, mi única y verdadera familia-se acercó a él haciendo que la espada se enterrara en su cuello sacando algunas gotas de sangre-Si lo que quieres es venganza, adelante, no te detendré-

Gajeel apretó la empuñadura de la espada con fuerza, miro los ojos de la rubia viendo el poco deseo de vida que estos poseían. Natsu y Erza le exigían que guardara su espada sin éxito. Era una batalla de miradas en la cual ninguno quería retroceder, suspiro, y aguardo su espada.

-Te perdono la vida-la miro-pero en el primer movimiento en falso que hagas, tu cabeza rodara-le advirtió

-Idiota-le golpeo la pequeña peli azul la cabeza al hijo de Metalicana

-¡¿Pero qué demonios, enana?!-le grito sobándose la cabeza

-eso es por amenazar a Lu-chan-se cruzó molesta de abrazos

Lucy miraba con incredibilidad como el matrimonio discutía por ella, Levy la defendía mientras Gajeel la repudiaba. Todos comenzaron a reír por ello, Natsu se le acerco rodeando con su brazo los hombros de la rubia bajo la triste mirada de la albina. La menor de los Strauss apretó su vestido con fuerza, sabía que para Natsu ella era solo una hermana, pero le dolía, le dolía mucho y más al verlo sonreír con tanto cariño hacia otra chica, tenía que rendirse tarde o temprano.

-¿Qué es todo este ruido mocosos?-pregunto un anciano acercándose con tres personas

-Anciano/ abuelo/ Señor/ Jii-chan/ Maestro-fue ron las expresiones que utilizaron los presentes al ver al anciano

-Hola Mira-nee, Cana, Lila-chan-saludo Lisanna a las chicas

Las chicas hicieron un cariñoso gesto con sus manos respondiendo el saludo. Lucy las miraba analíticamente, una de ellas tenía el cabello largo y blanco que supuso que era la hermana mayor de la albina de cabello corto, la otra era una castaña de cabello ondulado y largo que en sus brazos cargaba a una niña de cabello castaño como ella y ojos algo verdosos, sus hija. Su mirada choco con la del anciano que la miraba de pies a cabeza con asombro.

-Realmente te pareces a Layla- sonrió paternalmente

-¿conoció a mi madre?-le pregunto con un brillo en sus ojos que Natsu noto y sonrió por ello, un brillo de anhelo.

El anciano negó con una sonrisa-Todavía la conozco-la rubia lo miro con confusión-Agáchate pequeña-

La Heartfilia frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que la llamaran pequeña, tenía 17 años y en casi 4 meses cumpliría 18 así que no era una pequeña. Se agacho a la altura del aciano que la miro detalladamente cosa que puso nerviosa a la rubia y molesto a Natsu que gruñía en silencio.

-Me llamo Makarov Drayer y soy el consejero real y el sabio del reino- inpeciono las manos de la chica-Tienes cicatrices por todo tu cuerpo, las heridas del brazos y el cuello son recientes, pero… tienes muchas cicatrices-

-Yo no veo ni una sola-se acerco Happy

-No son muy notorias, por lo que veo tienes buena cicatrización por ello no son muy notoria-la miro a la cara-Tu no vez por el ojo izquierdo ¿no?-

Lucy parpadeo muchas veces, no podía creer que con solo una mirada se diera cuenta de todos los detalles que ella no había notado. Con el tiempo mejoro sus reacciones y movimientos por lo cual su falta de visión en su ojos izquierdo no era notoria, sin dejar de mencionar que su ojo izquierdo era absolutamente normal.

-¿Cómo perdiste la visión de ese ojos?-le pregunto

-Cuando me encadenaron a un árbol para golpearme con rocas cuando tenía 11 años-le respondió con naturalidad-Me dijeron que era para probar mi resistencia-

Makarov la miro con asombre aquello era inhumano ¿Cómo podían encadenar a una niña para golpearla? Sus viejos ojos vieron la falta de esperanza, amor, deseo, pero sobretodo su falta de libertad y vida en los achocolatados ojos de la chica. Acaricio con cariño la cabellera.

-Supongo que te han hecho muchas cosas-la miro con tristeza _"Jude ¿Cómo has podido hacerle cosas tan horrendas a tu propia hija?"_

-Eso no es nada, mi rutina desde hace diez años era despertarme al amanecer, comer, recibir insultos y el doloroso entrenamiento, no sé cuántas veces me rompieron los huesos de esa manera o me cortaron con sus espada, al final del día me lanzaban nuevamente a mi cuarto con una bandeja de comida-la mira de la rubia se volvía mas opaca al recordar su pasado-Mi padre nunca me dijo algo, para el solo era la herramienta que debía moldear y que seguiría sus órdenes sin quejarse, lo irónico es que yo hice por años todo aquello-

-No has tenido a nadie nunca en tu vida-erza se acercó a ella llorando

-¿Por qué lloras?-le pregunto confundida la rubia, nunca nadie había llorado por ella-Con el tiempo me acostumbre a eso, ya lo dije era una rutina… diaria-

-Ningún ser humano puede resistir algo como eso y si lo hacías ¿Por qué huiste?-la cuestiono

-Yo…-no podía decirle la verdadera razón-Allí todos me odiaban, si no me iba tal vez algún día moriría asesinada, te puedo decir que siempre andaba con mi espada cerca-se levantó-la razón por la que sigo vivía se la debo a dos personas y a Loki-

-¿Quiénes?-pregunto una Levy cubierta de lagrimas

-Mi mejor amigo Sting Eucliffe y una amiga, Flare Corona-sonrió de medio lado-Sting siempre intervenía en los entrenamientos y Flare hablaba con Iván-san para reducir el nivel de la tortura, ellos trataban de protegerme hasta donde podían-

Makarov la miro con cariño, Lucy había sufrido mucho durante toda su vida y ahora era tiempo para sanar las heridas. Miro al pelirrosa que tenía su jade mirada puesta en la rubia, sonrió, podía ver todo el amor que le tenía a esa chica en sus ojos. Con su bastón toco el pecho de la chica junto donde estaba su corazón.

-Aquí está muy trizado, te costara sanarlo-le dijo-pero con ellos…-miro a los jóvenes-podrás curarte y encontrar tu sueño-

"_¿Mi sueño? Pero si mi sueño es…." _Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron enormemente ¿Cuál era su sueño? ¿Cuál era el sueño que había estado persiguiendo? ¿Matar a la familia real? No ese no lo era, ese era el de su padre, entonces… ¿Cuál? Estaba confundida, nunca lo había pensado, apretó sus puños ¿Por qué sentía su corazón oprimido? Jamás lo había sentido hasta que llego al palacio, miro con el rabillo de su ojo al pelirrosa que le sonreí, un palpitar fue lo siguiente que sintió, dirigió su vista al anciano.

-¿Por qué dices que conoces a mi madre? Ella está muerta-cambio el tema

El consejero rio a grandes carcajadas y dirigió su bastón a la frente de la chica y luego nuevamente a su corazón-Porque yo aún la veo en esos lugares, tu eres ella, tu eres su viva imagen… ella un vive en ti-

Los ojos de la rubia se nublaron, eso ella no lo sabía o mejor dicho jamás lo creyó… ella se parecía a su madre, una real y sincera sonrisa apareció en sus labios. La Heartfilia amaba a su madre aunque no lo conoció la amaba y era extremadamente feliz cuando oía de ella, como ahora. Levy la miraba con cariño estaba segura que con su regalo la rubia sería muy feliz.

-Bien creo que no me he presentado-se acercó la albina mayor-Mirajane Justine, esposa del coronel Fred Justine-

-Mi nombre es Cana Drayer y ella es mi hija Lila, soy la esposa del Comandante Laxus Drayer-se presentó la castaña con una sonrisa, la pequeña castaña de 5 años le dedico una tímida sonrisa

-Un placer soy Lucy, pero creo que eso ya lo saben-miro a la pequeña-Te pareces mucho a tu madre-

-Es una belleza-sonrió la ex Alberona tomando la mano de la Heartfilia haciendo que se uniera a lo que seria una larga platica

* * *

Muy pronto Lucy fue llevada por el ritmo de aquellas extrañas personas, no lo había nota. Por fin luego de mucho tiempo las niñas Dragneel por fin oyeron la historia de Natsu la cual solo ocasiono un enorme sonrojo ya que la protagonista de su historia estaba oyendo divertida la historia. Sin que ninguno supiera eran vigilados desde las sombras por una extraña persona.

-Por fin los encuentro-hablo un peli azul

-Jellal Hola-saludo Natsu seguido por el resto

-¿Que sucede?-le pregunto la pelirroja

-Veran….-

* * *

El choque de espadas se hiso evidente resonando en todo el campo de entrenamiento, Jellal había ido a buscar a la pelirroja y al príncipe ya que hoy le tocaba su entrenamiento. Lucy miraba atenta la pelea amistosa, estudiando cada movimiento de los que serían en unos meses sus contrincantes. Jellal al percatarse de la mirada de la rubia.

-Eres Lucy, no?-se sentó a su lado

-Sí y tú eres el coronel Jellal Fernández -respondió sin quitar su mirada del campo

-A Luce le gusta Natsu-rio Happy que estaba sentado en el regazo de la Heartfilia

-C-cállate-se sonrojo levemente

-Luce tu cara esta roja-dijo el pelirrosa que apareció de repente

-Yo No…-pero se quedó callada al ver el rostro del chico cerca del suyo-estas muy cerca-

-L-Lo siento- se alejo

-Ten Natsu-la albina menor le extendió una toalla

-Gracias, Lis-sonrió recibiendo la tela

Lucy frunció el ceño, por alguna razón le molestaba la cercanía del pelirrosa y la Strauss, además la chica tenía un aroma a flores que ya había sentido en otra ocasión pero no recordaba donde. Apretó a Happy contra ella, Erza que también se había acercado noto aquel acto que le causo gracias.

-Bien, Jellal tienes tiempo?-le pregunto la Scarlet

-Oh, quieres tiempo a solas-se acercó peligrosamente-pero sabes que me gusta que todos lo vean-

-Idiota-se alejó sonrojada-tenemos que hablar sobre algunas cosas con Metalicana-sama-

-¿son prometidos?-pregunto Lucy

-¿eh?-Erza se sonrojo y Jellal solo sonrió-Bueno veras noso…-

-No lo son ni siquiera están casados, pero Jellal se la tira-le susurro en el oído algo alto el pelirrosa ganándose un golpe

-No lo somos, pero planeamos serlo cuando esta terca-apunto a la pelirroja el peli azul-acepte ser mi esposa-

-No puedo casarme contigo cuando estas comprometido con Urtear-san-la voz de la chica sonó triste

-Pero yo te dije que ya NO estoy comprometido con ella eso fue hace 5 meses atrás, el compromiso se terminó cuando ella se embarazo de ese sujeto que no me acuerdo su nombre-se cruzó de brazos molesto-Yo quiero a Er-chan como mi esposa-

Erza se sonrojo a mayor medida, amaba al Fernández, pero se sentía insegura, no sabía si sería buena esposa y madre y eso le daba temor. Disimuladamente Natsu empujo a la Scarlet haciendo que esta besara al peli azul. Lucy miro la escena recordándole mucho a un libro que leyó hace muchos años. Rio, Erza se parecía a la protagonista.

* * *

La noche cayo y para Lucy aquel día había sido increíble, se sentía muy bien cosa que la incomodo, no podía entablar lazos afectivos con ellos, no cuando luego tendría que matarlos. Camino perdida por los reciento hasta que llego a un enorme árbol de sakuras, apoyo su mano en el tronco mirando las hermosas flores. Un ronroneo escucho haciéndola mirar el otro lado del árbol viendo como Natsu miraba las estrellas mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Loki, se sorprendió.

-Son hermosas-dijo el pelirrosa sin quitarle la mirada a las estrellas-Me recuerdan a ti-

-¿Cómo sabes que soy yo?-le pregunto la chica

-Porque Loki está muy calmado- se encogió de hombros

-Le agradas-dijo con algo de incomodidad, las cosas no estaba saliendo a su favor-Oye Natsu ¿Por qué dices que soy la Luna?-se sentó a su lado

-No te lo diré, si te lo dijera perdería la gracia-le sonrió ampliamente

-No te entiendo-

-¿Por qué?-

-Eres muy amable y confiado conmigo sabiendo quien soy y las cosas que he hecho-apreto sus puños-deberías odiarme-

-Pero no lo hago-la miro seriamente-Lucy es Lucy, no me importa el pasado solo el presente y en este presente te quiero a mi lado-

-¿me quieres?-lo miro incrédula y levemente sonrojada

-B-Bueno… yo…. no-se cubrió el rostro con sus manos muy rojo, miro entre sus dedos a la rubia-Eres importante para mí-

Se quedaron en silencio, no era un silencio incómodo para ninguno de los dos. Natsu amaba la compañía de la rubia, realmente la amaba. Por su lado Lucy tenía una batalla interna donde lo que quería y su deber batallaban una lucha eterna, algo en ella le decía que lo que haría no era lo correcto, miro al pelirrosa y luego a las estrellas viendo la luna… lo comprendió, Natsu realmente era dulce, ella era la luna… su luna.

-Natsu… tú y esa chica… Lisanna son muy cercanos ¿no?-pregunto algo tímida cosa que le sorprendió a los dos

-Sí, somos amigos desde pequeños-respondió con sinceridad-es como mi hermana-

-Ya veo-dijo con alivio que no comprendía, le hacía feliz oír que él no quería de manera romántica a la albina.

-El frio se está levantando, vamos-le extendió una mano

-Claro-tomo la mano

Y de esta manera ambos se fueron al palacio, a sus cuartos.

* * *

Un sujeto vestido como ninja se encontraba en un árbol del bosque de Magnolia, parecía que analizaba algo que lo tenía incrédulo y eso era todo lo que vio ese día. No podía creer que Lucy los estuviera traicionando, sabía que no era consciente de ello, pero al final se daría cuenta y terminaría solo fregando un plan de 10 años, un crujido lo alerto.

-Es malo espiar, Dobengal-

-L-Lucy-domo-el ninja bajo de la rama

-Me has estado espiando y viste algo que no deberías ver-la rubia saco su espada

-N-No diré nada señorita-tembló de miedo-S-sé que usted jamás nos traicionara-

-Me parece-sonrió maliciosa-sabes algo, Loki no ha comido su alimento favorito-

Tras del apareció Loki gruñendo haciendo que el temor se volviera mayor a cada momento.

-S-si me permite iré por algunos estúpidos, para su león –

-…-Lucy ladeaba su espada aburrida-sabes estoy algo tensa también, no he podido descargar mis frustraciones por una semana-

-¿q-que quiere?-la miro con temor

Lucy no respondió y Dobengal la miro con miedo. El grito desgarrador fue apagado por un rugido y las aves que huían del lugar.

* * *

Lucy limpiaba su espada cubierta con sangre en un rio que cruzaba el bosque, era una peleadora muy buena por lo cual su ropa no tenía ni una sola pisca de aquel liquido carmesí. Alzo su espada justo donde la luna estaba.

-Realmente no soy la luna como tú lo dices Natsu-sonrió con tristeza-Tu brillo no me llega como a la luna, tu eres el sol que con su brillo hace brillar a la luna, por eso no creo serlo… tu luz nunca me alcanzara ya estoy muy consumida por las tinieblas del manto oscuro- se giró sobre sus talones-Loki terminaste de comer?-

El león rugió en respuesta mientras se acercaba al rio a beber agua. Lucy miro lo poco del cadáver que quedaba, chasqueo la lengua, los animales salvajes se encargarían del resto. Un aullido de lobos escucho dándole la razón.

-Vamos al palacio antes que noten que no estamos-

Miro nuevamente la luna son una sonrisa triste, ella jamás saldría de la oscuridad.

* * *

Natsu conversaba con su padre en el salón del trono. El pelirrosa le contaba los acontecimientos del día con mucha diversión que se le contagiaba al pelirrojo.

-Ya, Ya-paro de reír el hombre-Natsu… ¿Cómo van las cosas con Lucy-chan?-

-Bien eso creo, la he visto sonreír cada vez más-le comunico

-Sabes que el corazón de Lucy-chan está muy herido, es como un cristal-lo miro serio-no, es mucho más frágil-

-Lo sé, es por eso que quiero hacer todo lo que este a mi alcance para protegerla-apretó sus puños-No dejare que vuelva a pasar por ese infierno, no mientras yo viva-

-Así se habla chico-le dio unas palmadas en la espalda-pero Lucy-chan es guapa, debe de tener algún pretendiente aparte de ti-

Aquello provoco que en el interior la volva de celos estallara más al recordar que la rubia había hablado de un tal Sting Eucliffe diciendo que este era su amigo, no le gustaba eso. Igneel miro con orgullo a su hijo, cada vez que Lucy era el tema podía apreciar cosas nuevas sobre el que nunca antes había visto. Desordeno los cabellos de su hijo antes de dirigirse a la salida del salón para marcharse a su recamara.

* * *

Al llegar a su cuarto, la rubia dirigió automáticamente su mirada al escritorio sorprendiéndose de encontrar la vela encendida. Curiosa se hacer percatándose de que había una nota en la mesa, la tomo y comenzó a leer.

_Querida Lu-chan:_

_Quería hacerte este pequeño presente desde hace mucho, pero no tuve la oportunidad, asi que cuando te vi hoy me dije a mi misma que tenía que dártelo. Sé que esto será muy importante para ti, la encontré hace tres años en los registros de amistades del actual rey y cuando le pregunte sobre ello me conto cosas muy lindas y también tristes. Cuando oí que estabas en el catillo le pregunte si podía dártela y él dijo que si, así que desde ahora es tuya, cuídala. Hay unas cuantas más en la biblioteca en un lugar muy oculto, pero esta es la más hermosa. Adiós._

_Se despide con cariño, tu nueva amiga, Levy Redfox._

_PD: espero que seamos grandes amigas_

Lucy dejo la nota en la mesa y tomo la otra hoja. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al verla. Una sonrisa surco sus labios, nunca en toda su vida la había visto y por fin podía. Rubios cabellos amarrados en un tomate, vestida con un vestido rosa, ojos puros y sonrisa amable… en sus manos tenía una pintura de su madre. La miro con cariño, se sentía feliz, su pecho quemaba de felicidad. Cayó de rodillas llorando mientras abrazaba la pintura.

-Mamá, Mamá-repetía una y otra vez

Sin saberlo sus llantos eran oídos por cierto chico que la miraba con ternura. La veía tan vulnerable y frágil que no aguanto las ganas de abrazarla. Entro al cuarto y se dirigió a ella abrazándola protectoramente.

-¿Q-que haces aquí?-le pregunto sin apartarlo

-Consolarte, Luce-acaricio su cabello con cariño

-Era una mujer hermosa-dijo escondiendo su cara en el pecho del chico

-Tú también lo eres-le hablo con calma tranquilizadora

-Gracias-

Abrazados y bañados por la luz de la luna, de esta manera ambos se quedaron dormidos, Lucy está feliz haber venido al palacio le había traído cosas muy buenas… quería que esto durara para siempre. Lo que ninguno sabia era que aquella felicidad tan solo les dudaría 3 cortos meses, y la tragedia se rescribiría sin piedad.

**CONTINUARA….**

* * *

**Hola aquí el nuevo capítulo de corazón envenenado. Solo quedan 2 capítulos para el final. Ya lo había mencionado, esta historia seria cortita. Espero que les guste. Por favor dejen sus opiniones sobre la historia, quiero saber si les gusta o no. Me gusta que me den sus opiniones. En fin eso es todo. Ah, Dobengal era uno de los subordinados de Saber que Natsu vencio de un solo golpe.  
**

**¿REVIEWS?**

**MIS AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Alex Darklight:** tu petición es cumplida, Cana es la esposa de Laxus y tiene una hija XD creo que te consiento en casi todos mis Fic con esta pareja. Sting… sobre el no hay drama, no intervendrá en la relación a lo igual que Lisanna ella sabe que Natsu no es para ella. Y sobre que son Jellal y Erza lo conteste con este capítulo. Espero que te haya gustado, besos y abrazos.

**Sakura-chan:** Lucy es una chica complicada en este Fic, analiza todo y es despiadada cuando se lo propone, pero solo Natsu será capaz de traer a la dulce y tierna que nosotros conocemos y amamos, espero que te guste besos.

**Andrea:** Me alegra saber que te gusta y tratare de aligerar las malas palabras, pero es que en el capítulo anterior se daban para la situación, ahora tratare de censurar. No sabes las ganas que tengo de ver que saquen nuevos capítulos para Fairy Tail, voy a morir si no sacan pronto la secuela. Un gran beso, nos vemos.

**Ireth1324:** Me haces muy feliz, en un principio no le tenía mucha confianza al fic lo encontraba muy triste, pero me alegra saber que te ha gustado, espero que te agrade este capítulo. Besos y abrazos, nos vemos.

**AnikaSukino 5d:** Si, el padre de Lucy da rabia es un malnacido y cruel al pedirle aquello a Lucy, pero no te preocupes no todo está perdido. Hay luz al final del túnel. Espero que te guste el capítulo, nos vemos besos.

**NOS VEMOS MUY PRONTO, LOS QUIERE MUCHO KIRA-CHAN**


	4. Fracaso y Consecuencias

**Capítulo 4: Fracaso y Consecuencias**

Sting miraba pensativo el cielo estrellado. Los 3 meses habían pasado mucho más rápido de lo que el imaginaba, pero de una cosa estaba seguro y esa era que cuando volviera a ver a su compañera rubia ella ya no sería la misma, sabía que Lucy necesitaba cariño y calidez que en esta pocilga que llamaban hogar jamás iba a encontrar. En su rostro se formó una mueca de tristeza… quería mucho a Lucy por eso prefería que ella estuviera lejos para que encontrara la felicidad… era lo mejor. Solo esperaba que aquella misión se borrara para siempre de la memoria de ella.

-Pareces chica enamorada con tanto suspiro-se burló un pelinegro

-Bueno, más o menos-sonrió a su amigo

El Eucliffe que se encontraba recostado en el césped se incorporó un poco usando sus brazos como apoyo. El pelinegro de nombre Rogue Cheney uno de sus más fieles amigos y el cual también está en contra de los planes del clan que solo eran algunos, muy pocos para poder hacer frente a un clan entero. Los opositores eran Sting, Flare, Yukino y el obviamente.

-Rogue-sama, Sting-sama. Jienma-sama los está buscando-hablo una muchacha de cabello albino

-Gracias Yukino-le sonrieron al mismo tiempo

-No hay de qué. Solo sea cual sea la razón… no se lastimen mucho-les pidió

-Oh vamos, nosotros cuatro somos los mejores. ¿No, Flare?-le pregunto animado Sting a la pelirroja tras la albina

-Rubia…-murmuro-Ella es la mejor-

-Pero cuando no está… somos nosotros y…-el pelinegro hiso una mueca de desagrado-Minerva…-

Todos imitaron la mueca de Emo al escuchar ese nombre, aunque no les gustara admitirlo la persona que seguía en fuerza a la rubia era Minerva. Un suspiro colectivo sonó en los cuatros, soltaron una risita y se marcharon del lugar… no podían desobedecer un llamado al fin de cuentas.

* * *

Un nuevo día en Magnolia, Lucy se encontraba en la biblioteca revisando con entusiasmo un álbum con muchos retratos, sonreía como una cría al ver las pinturas de su madre. Durante los últimos tres meses había conocido muchas cosas que nunca había escuchado sobre su difunta madre. La primera vez que se atrevió a preguntar, Levy la arrastro al salón real para que hablara con los reyes y al hacerlo pudo ver como los ojos de ambos se iluminaban al relatarle todas y cada una de las aventuras y travesuras que realizaron con Layla. Algo en ella se estremecía por ello, la calidez en su pecho aumentaba día a día haciendo que olvidara todo… hasta ahora.

-Mañana es el día…-murmuro con tristeza

Con el tiempo algo que jamás estuvo en sus planes sucedió y eso se fue ganando gran parte de su oscuro corazón. Ellos habían comenzado a iluminarlo y purificarlo, pero eso solo era un sueño de corta duración del cual debía despertar y ver la realidad que estaba frente sus ojos… ella no pertenecía allí. Lo que más resentía su ser era que la persona que más se caló dentro de ella seria a la cual debía quitarle la vida… se enamoró de un imposible.

-Natsu…-susurro cerrando el álbum y dejándolo en su sitio

-Lucy ¿No deberías estar con los demás?-escucho una voz tras ella

-Makarov-san- se giró sobre sus talones y sonrió-Ahora voy-

-Bien, disfruta el festival-

-Lo hare-y se retiro

El pequeño anciano la miro con tristeza, en los últimos meses había presenciado un cambio en la sonrisa de la rubia una más viva y alegre, la veía reír, enfadarse, bromear y abrirse junto al resto. Gracias a ella por fin Erza acepto casarse con Jellal hace un mes y hace dos que Gray y Juvia contrajeron también matrimonio. Lo hiso tan feliz ver aquel rostro iluminado por la ilusión de algún día también vestir aquel hermoso vestido color nieve, otra cosa que noto fue la mirada que le daba al príncipe, no era cualquier mirada esa mirada era solamente dirigida a una persona que es realmente importante para ella. Lucy estaba floreciendo nuevamente, pero hoy otra vez podía ver esa falsa sonrisa. Negó pegando un suspiro, solo esperaba que aquella premonición que tuvo cuando la rubia llego sea un final feliz a una horrible tragedia.

-Espero que nada malo suceda-

* * *

-¡Lucy-san! Juvia la ha estado buscando-se acercó una peli azul con una enorme sonrisa

-¿Qué sucede, Juvia?-

-Ouji y los demás te están esperando-tomo su mano-Vamos a disfrutar de Fantasía-

Sin esperar respuesta de la rubia, la Fullbuster comenzó a jalar de ella. Fantasía es la fiesta que se realiza siempre en estas fechas, pero hoy era más importante ya que se realizaba el día antes de la famosa coronación real, donde el príncipe/princesa heredero/a sube al trono como el nuevo Rey/reina… la razón del humor de la rubia.

* * *

-¿Dónde están?-gruño el pelirrosa

-Ya vienen, Juvia la fue a buscar-trato de calmarlo el peli azabache-no te preocupes tu princesa ya va a llegar-

Natsu se sonrojo y frunció el ceño algo molesto-N-No es mi princesa… todavía-murmuro lo ultimo

-Te Gusssssssssta-se burló Happy

-Nee, nee Charle, Lucy-san se volverá nuestra Anebe- sonrió la princesa mayor

-Y seremos tías-la albina llevo sus manitos a sus mejillas sonrojadas al imaginarse tal escenario

-… No creen que se están adelantando mucho?-al Conbolt le resbalo una gotita por la nuca

-Creo que tienen una gran imaginación-dijo Lily

Mientras Natsu discutía con los chicos sobre que Lucy todavía no era suya, Juvia junto a que cierto chico quería ver se acercaba. La Heartfilia al divisar la llamativa cabellera rosa del príncipe una pequeña sonrisa surco sus labios. Si, la sádica Lucy Heartfilia había cambiado, pues, aunque sus instintos seguían presentes dado que llevaba su espada en su cintura, su mirada ya no reflejaba esa frialdad que la caracterizaba. Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando la peli azul llamo a Natsu por "Ouji" haciéndole recordar sus razones de estar allí. Se detuvo en seco, su corazón que había estado muerto todo este tiempo parecía resucitar y gritarle "¡NO LO HAGAS!", estaba confundida.

-Luce-la llamo un sonriente Natsu

-Hola Minna-san - forzó una sonrisa aparentando que no pasaba nada

-Bien ahora estamos todos-Gajeel tomo de la cintura a Levy-Nosotros nos vamos a "jugar" solos, adiós-

Una muy sonrojada Levy se retiraba del lugar junto a su esposo, recibiendo una mirada pircara de todos –_excepto Natsu_- que entendían a lo que se referían con "Jugar". Natsu que no comprendió para nada a lo que se referían con eso comenzó a preguntarles a que se referia con jugar y porque no lo hacía con ellos, todos suspiraron –_excepto Lucy_- diciendo que él era demasiado inocente para entenderlo, pero Lucy sabía que él era todo menos inocente, muchas veces lo pillo infraganti espiando su ropa interior o entrando en su cuarto cuando ella estaba en paños menores dándole unas cuantas palabritas lascivas, lo que pasaba era que el chico era directo y cosas camufladas no las captaba muy rápido.

-Wendy/Charle vamos a divertirnos-hablaron al unísono romeo y Happy

-Vale-respondieron las princesas

-Yo voy por un jugo de Kiwi y mirar algunas peleas en la arena, nos vemos-se despidió Lily

Y de esta manera Natsu y Lucy se quedaron solos… esperen ¿Solos? ¿Dónde se metieron Gray y Juvia? El Dragneel busco con la mirada a su amigo/rival viéndolo perderse de vista junto a su esposa.

-¡¿A dónde van?!-les grito

-A copiar la idea de Jellal, celebrar a solas con mi esposa!-le respondió causando un sonrojo en la peli azul

-¡Juvia, si Hielito no te sabe tratar como se debe, dímelo y yo lo golpeare junto con Erza y Gajeel!-le grito con una sonrisa y ella asintió

Un pequeño silencio inundo a la pareja que ahora se encontraba completamente sola y nerviosa. Natsu miro de reojo a la rubia que le devolvía la mirada, siempre era incomodo cuando se quedaban solos. El Dragneel estaba a punto de hablar cuando una sonriente albina se acercó a ellos junto a una pequeña niña.

-Natsu, Lucy HOLAAAA-saludo animadamente

-Oh! Hola Lisanna-sonrió el pelirosa-Hola Lila-chan ¿No está tu madre?-

-Pues…-Lisanna se rasco la mejilla-Hoy llegaron Fried y Laxus, así que las chicas… Quisieron "celebrarlo", por eso Cana me pidió el favor de cuidar de Lila-chan-

-Ya veo-

Natsu tomo a Lila y la coloco sobre sus hombros comenzando a caminar. Lucy por su parte tenía el entrecejo levemente fruncido odiaba-_aunque no tanto_-la presencia de la Strauss, sentía que cuando la albina estaba con el Dragneel algo excluida como la tercera rueda o algo así.

* * *

Todos los pobladores saludaban cariñosamente al pelirosa, aquello no dejaba de sorprender a la Heartfilia, todos eran muy cariñosos y cercanos con el "Ouji" que era la forma que le decían, pero no lo trataban como tal. Los niños lo trataban como un hermano mayor, los jóvenes como un gran amigo, los adultos como si fuera su hijo y los ancianos como un nieto más… el joven príncipe realmente era querido.

Lucy miro fijamente a la Strauss que caminaba a su lado, no era ciega, ya había notado desde hace mucho la forma en que la albina miraba al pelirosa, conocía esa mirada, era la misma con la que ella lo miraba. Sintió un gran nudo en su garganta, estaba casi segura de que si Natsu debía amar a alguien esa sería la hermosa albina ya que a ella… jamás alguien podría amarla. Llevo sus dedos a sus labios recordando aquel accidental beso que se dieron hace meses aun recordaba la sensación. Quito su mano y apretó sus puños.

-Te gusta Natsu-aquello no fue una pregunta sino una afirmación

Lisanna se enrojeció-¿p-Por qué lo dices?-

-Se te nota en como lo miras-desvió su mirada-Lo amas-

-Sí, lo amo mucha-relajo su cuerpo y sonrió-Pero… él te ama a ti-

Lucy se detuvo y frunció el ceño bufando

-Estupideces, para el soy solo una amiga-volvió a caminar algo molesta

-Lo que digas-se rio-pero yo me rendí hace mucho… adema s hay un chico…-

-Lisanna-san ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?-la albina asintió-¿Por qué hueles siempre a flores?-

-¿Por qué hueles a Vainilla?-sonrió amablemente-Bueno porque trabajo en una clase de jardín… ¿Botánico?-le contesto-Cultivo diversas plantas, pero sobretodo diversas flores-

La rubia asintió, en su mente la imagen de su fiel amigo rubio apareció recordando las veces que apestaba a flores y tierra, podría ser que… pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un jalón en su vestido, la chica bajo su mirada chocolate viendo como una pequeña de 5 años le sonreía.

-¡Hime-sama!-le dijo con una sonrisa

Lucy sorprendida se agacho a la altura de la niña y la miro con curiosidad y confusión.

-Yo no soy una Hime-sama-la contradijo

-¿No?-la miro con confusión-Pero eres linda y tienes cabello de princesa-se paró de puntitas y le coloco una corona de flores sobre la cabeza-Ves eres una princesa, ¡La princesa de Natsu-nii-sama!-

Lisanna que había estado observando todo sonrió con dulzura. La Heartfilia era una mujer muy interesante, rio, solo esperaba que todos esos sentimientos hermosos que les mostraban nunca se acabaran, no quería creer que algún día ella podría olvidarlos.

-¡ASUKA-CHAN VEN!-llamo a la niña una mujer de cabello verde

-Voy mami-le contesto-Adiós Lucy-hime-sama-

LA rubia se despidió de la niña, esa sonrisa inocente solo pensar que su linda mirada mañana este llena de terror y odio la hacía sentir la peor persona del mundo, pero era su deber y no podía hacer nada.

-Perdóname-

* * *

Las horas pasaron y con ello la noche cayó. Lucy se encontraba sentada en la rama de un árbol observando las luces del festival, cerró sus ojos escuchando las alegres melodías y las risas de los ciudadanos. Desde hace bastante tiempo que se había apartado de Natsu y las chicas, pensó que tal vez era bueno que ellos estuvieran a solas-aunque con Lila- y de esa manera las personas pensaron en Lisanna como la princesa del Dragneel y no ella.

-Lucy ¿Qué haces allí sola?-pregunto una vos desde abajo

-¿Natsu?-Lucy lo miro desde arriba-¿No deberías estar en la fiesta futuro rey?-

Natsu hizo un puchero-No es divertido si no estás, te he estado buscado durante mucho tiempo-

-Pero ¿Y Lisanna?-

El Dragneel sonrió pícaro-¿Celosa?-

-N-No-se sonrojo

-Baja tengo algo que decirte-le pidió

-Bien-

La Heartfilia bajo del árbol, pero al tocar el suelo tropezó y para evitar que esta se lastimara el pelirrosa la estrecho en sus brazos cariñosamente, acaricio los rubios cabellos de la chica notando la peculiar corona de flores. Sonrió y beso la frente de la chica. Al contacto la oji chocolate se alejó mirándolo sorprendida y sonrojada.

-N-Natsu ¿Q-Que fue eso?-llevo su mano a su frente

-Un beso-le sonrió-Uno de los cuales he deseado darte desde hace 10 años-

-¿Qué estas…-

-Lucy hay tantas cosas que he querido deci…-

Una suave y linda melodía interrumpió al pelirosa, el chico sonrió y le extendió una mano a la Heartfilia. Un tanto dudosa la chica acepto bailar con el… una melodía que hablaba de sus sentimientos.

_**VEO EN TI LA LUZ by DANNA PAOLA Y CHAYANNE**_

_**Tiempo aquel viendo a la distancia**_

_**Tiempo fue viendo al interior**_

_**Tiempo que no me imaginaba**_

_**Lo que perdí…**_

_Lucy lo sabía, jamás pensó que algo podría sentir… algo que jamás había percibido, algo que se perdía, le dolía y la hacía feliz… el amor duele._

_**Y hoy aquí viendo las estrellas**_

_**Y hoy aquí todo es claridad**_

_**Desde aquí ya puedo ver**_

_**Que es donde debo estar**_

_Natsu la miraba con cariño… la ama, siempre deseo estar a su lado y ahora que lo estaba no estaba para nada dispuesto a alejarse del cálido tacto que ella, solo ella podía propinarle… jamás la dejaría, su lugar era aquí, a su lado… junto a él._

_**Y la luz encuentro al fin**_

_**Se aclaró aquella niebla**_

_**Y la luz encuentro al fin**_

_**Ahora el cielo es azul**_

_**Es real brillando así**_

_**Ya cambio la vida entera**_

_**Esta vez todo es diferente**_

_**Veo en ti la luz**_

_-Siempre he deseado verte otra vez-hablo con voz sumamente calmada, impropia de él._

_-¿Por qué?-le pregunto alzando su rostro chocando con aquellos bellos ojos y cautivadora sonrisa._

_-Porque te amo-confeso sujetándola con fuerza_

_-Yo…-_

_-Shhhh déjate llevar-le susurro para seguir bailando_

_**Tiempo aquel persiguiendo un sueño**_

_**Tiempo fue en la oscuridad**_

_**Tiempo que no había visto como es la realidad**_

_**Ella aquí luce como estrella**_

_**Ella aquí todo es claridad**_

_**Si aquí esta es fácil ver**_

_**Que aquí hoy quiero estar**_

_Por primera vez en su vida se sentía completamente en paz, nada podría quitarle estas bellas emociones. Natsu… él era todo lo que siempre había estado buscando, él era su verdadero y único sueño, él era su hogar… solo él._

_**Y la luz encuentro al fin**_

_**Se aclaró aquella niebla**_

_**Y la luz encuentro al fin**_

_**Ahora el cielo es azul**_

_**Es real brillando así**_

_**Ya cambio la vida entera**_

_Natsu la hizo girar con elegancia a pesar de que la música estaba terminando. Luego la levanto y abrazo cálidamente desde la cintura. Lucy poso sus manos en los hombros del chico, observando sus ojos sin apartar la mirada, gracias a que él la tenía alzada podía ver perfectamente bien esos ojos jade. Poco a poco el comenzó a quitar la altura que los separaba para posar un cálido beso en los labios de la chica, beso que correspondió con fuerza… lo amaba a tal punto que…_

_**Esta vez todo es diferente**_

_**Veo en ti la luz…**_

_**Veo en ti la… Luz…**_

"_Fracase"_ sonrio interiormente, ya no podía seguir con la misión. No podía matarlo aunque quisiera, Natsu invadió todo su ser y le encantaba que fuera así.

* * *

No muy lejos de donde la pareja se besaba, en una rama un encapuchado observaba todos los movimientos de la rubia. Sonrió con pura maldad y luego se marchó.

-Ha llegado la hora de mi venganza, P****-

* * *

JUde observaba pensativo la luna desde la ventana de su mansión en medio de un lúgubre bosque, el hogar de los exiliados. Mañana se cumplía el plazo y pronto volvería al poder, pero estaba preocupa-aunque no lo crean- por su hija, no podía negarlo aunque la ha dañado tanto ella seguía siendo su pequeña- Miro sus manos nunca ha podido que lo incito a tratar a su hija como un pedazo de basura cuando debería estar protegiéndola y ahora la había enviado sin protección al enemigo sin pensarlo dos veces. Rencor, dolor, miedo, tristeza, odio cada una de esas emociones negativas las descargaba con su hija.

-Señor, tengo noticias-entro la misma persona encapuchada

-Minerva ¿Qué quieres?-la miro con severidad

-La pe… Lucy-sama nos ha traicionado-le comunico

El la miro incrédulo- ¿Qué? No, Lucy jamás nos traicionaría-

-Pero lo ha hecho, lo vi con mis propios ojos-lo miro tan seria para hacerlo creer por completo en sus palabras-Ella y el bastardo del hijo de Igneel se estaban besando y Lucy dijo… que lo amaba-

-No, es su plan-negó no podía creer, Lucy era una de los más fieles.

-No señor, Lucy-sama nos traiciono-bajo su mirada fingiendo dolor-Le prometió al principito volverse su reina y… nos vendió, le dijo la ubicación de nuestro escondite-

-Te vio?- hablo con voz adolorida

-No, estaba oculta, los vi en el bosque-

Jude se dejó caer en su silla, sabía perfectamente bien lo que les pasaba a quienes traicionaban al clan, no importaba quien sea, esa era una de sus principales reglas y se debía cumplir. Cerró sus ojos, el único recuerdo de su esposa, lo único que jamás supo cuidar y que jamás lo hará, debía apartarlo para siempre.

-Ella recibirá el castigo como todos-se levantó -envía la orden, mañana en la coronación ella tendrá que morir junto a los Dragneel-

-Entiendo-sonrió de alegría interiormente, por fin tendría el lugar que era suyo por derecho-Voy enseguida-

* * *

Un rubio corría por los pasillos de la guarida con una cara que reflejaba clara preocupación, tenía que advertirle antes a Lucy y no tenía tiempo para avisarles a sus camaradas, pero estaba seguro que cuando se enterasen actuarían con precaución hasta que él les diga algo. Aunque no lo podía creer, pero sonrió, si Lucy los dejaba significaba que ella por fin iría al lugar donde siempre debió estar, solo esperaba que no llegar tarde a avisarle de lo que planeaba el clan, ella tenía que huir.

-Se agota el tiempo-

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

_**Hola, aquí el nuevo capítulo. El próximo capítulo será el último así que no puedo decirles mucho. En el próximo capítulo habrá por supuesto que NaLu, también lo que les pasara al clan y a los Dragneel. ¿Final feliz o trágico? Eso solo lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo. Besos y abrazos.**_

_**¿Reviews?**_

**MIS AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**hitomi kinomoto:** el amor entre ellos es fuerte y como puedes ver Lucy ya tomo su decisión, pero Minerva a trucado la historia así que las cosas se complica. Nos vemos, besos.

**Andrea:** si, ya quiero ver la continuación del anime. El manga está muy bueno y quiero ver todo ese NaLu animado XD me muero. Me alegra que te guste el fic, nos vemos, besos.

**Sakura-chan:** Lucy ya se hablando, tres meses con ellos hiso el cambio en ella y si, Lucy busco saber más de su madre, ahora se viene la confrontación de ambas familias, así que ya vera, nos vemos besos.

**AnikaSukino 5d**: lo siento pero el StinLu no creo poner pero en el próximo capítulo Sting hablara con Lucy aunque será algo como una escena de amigos casi familia. También como ves ya aparecieron Flare, Yukino y Rogue los cuales son los fieles compañeros de Sting. Si, ya se acaba desde un principio pensé en hacerla cortita…. Lo siento nuevamente, besos y abrazos nos vemos.

**TheHinata:** Me alegra que te guste, sé que queda poco pero disfrútalo, besos y abrazos nos vemos.

Adriana 8a: si es final feliz o no solo lo sabrás en el próximo capítulo, espero que te guste la continuación, nos vemos besos.

**Blackjoha:** ¿Te gusto? Pensé que eras Fan GraLu por tu imagen de perfil, pero veo que el Nalu también te atrae ejejenje gracias por leer, nos vemos besos y abrazos.

Valen dg: Lo cierto es que se termina y te aseguro que Jude tendrá su merecido, nos vemos besos.

**Alex Darklight:** Todas las cosas que me dijiste están creo que respondidas en este capítulo, espero que te guste y sabes algo me encanta Lila-chan cuando me la imaginaba no podía evitar pensar en Cana de niña jejeje nos vemos besos.

**Nashi-san:** Me alegro que te guste, espero que también este capítulo, besos y abrazos nos vemos.

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO, SE DESPIDE CON CARIÑO KIRA-CHAN**


	5. Capítulo final: Rey Natsu

**Capítulo final: Rey Natsu**

Lucy estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, tenía tantas cosas en su mente, pero de una sola estaba segura y eso era que jamás podría cumplir su misión. Escondió su rostro ente sus manos, estaría perdida en el momento que se enteraran de su traición… la matarían, tenía demasiados enemigos en el clan que deseaban su cabeza en especial Minerva. Al final le dio en bandeja de plata lo que ella tanto había deseado "La posición de heredera" después de todo entre Jiema y su padre habían acordado que si Lucy moría la que heredaría todo sería la persona más destacada del clan que la siguiera y esa era su hija, Minerva. Suspiro, las cosas se pondrían difíciles y solo esperaba que nadie por su decisión saliera perjudicado.

-¡LUCY!-gritaron su nombre al mismo tiempo que interrumpían en su cuarto

-¿Sting? ¿Qué haces aquí?-se levantó de golpe-¿Cómo entraste?-

-No hay tiempo, debes marcharte… Minerva ha informado que nos has traicionado-hablo seriamente

-Yo… ¿Cómo lo supo?-su expresión denotaba sorpresa y terror

-¿Era cierto?-sonrió ligeramente-Siempre pensé que algún día nos dejarías-

-¿Por qué?-lo miro confundida

-Porque eres la luz-se acercó a ella-nunca quise que tu luz se contaminara-la abrazo con fuerza-Te quiero y quiero que te marches de este lugar… ahora-

-No-lo empujo con delicadeza-Te quiero, pero no puedo irme, no lo hare-

-morirás si te quedas, tu padre ya lo ha ordenado-trato de hacerla entrar en razón

-Lo sé, pero no pienso dejarlo-hablo completamente segura

-Te has enamorado de un Dragneel-suspiro-estas jodida-

-Tal vez…-entrecerró sus ojos dando una mirada extraña-Oye… ¿te suena el nombre Lisanna?-

-¿Eh?-se sonrojo-Y-yo no conozco a esa albina-

-Yo nunca deje que era albina-sonrió burlona

-Oh Mira que tarde es-corrió al balcón-Te estaré cuidando, adiós-

-adiós abejita-

Lucy lo vio perderse entre las sombras, no sabía dónde se ocultaba, pero eso no era lo realmente importante aquí, lo importante era que su padre había creído en Minerva y ahora había ordenado matarla. Sonrió con tristeza, al final parecía que ella jamás había sido de importancia para su padre, miro las estrellas, mañana seria el día del todo o nada.

* * *

-Luce, Luce despierta-la llamo insistente un sensual pelirrosa

-Hmn ¿Natsu? ¿Qué haces aquí? Es más de media noche-se removió en la cama

-Lu… tengo miedo-confeso apenado

-De Que?-se enderezo _"No será que…"_

-no sé si seré buen rey-bajo su mirada y cruzo sus piernas sobre la cama

La rubia lo miro sorprendida de todas las cosas jamás pensó que él le tendría miedo a eso. Lo miro con ternura, a pesar de ser un hombre en el fondo todavía seguía siendo un niño, un niño muy sexi eso sí. Negó y acaricio su mejilla.

-Lo serás, todos te aman-le dijo con voz tranquilizadora

-… siempre he seguido los consejos de mi padre para ser buen rey-cerro sus ojos disfrutando de las carisias-Pero cuando me vuelva el rey el ya no estará para aconsejarme y eso me aterra-

-No temas que yo sepa un Dragneel no le tema a nada-le sonrió

-Puede ser, pero le tememos a decepcionar a quienes amamos-la miro con ojos penetrantes-temo a decepcionarte-

-¿A mí?-abrió sus ojos sorprendida

-De todas las personas la que más me importa eres tu-se acercó a ella un poco-te quiero a mi lado-

-te estaré observando todo el tiempo-apoyo su frente en la del sin dejar de acariciarlo

-No-se alejó y tomo el rostro de la chica-te quiero toda la vida a mi lado-

-Yo…-

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana para irse a su dormitorio. Le dio una miradita a una sonrojada Lucy y se marchó.

La Heartfilia estaba cada vez más confundida, pero deseaba quedarse allí. Apretó las sabanas con fuerza, lo más probable era que mañana con su espada tendría que darle fin a su relación con los Heartfilia, era el momento las dudas ya no se permitían. Miro el escritorio donde estaba la pintura de su madre.

-estaré haciendo lo correcto?-negó-es hora de pelear por mí-

Dirigió su mirada a la ventana, aun aquello que el pelirosa le había dicho no tenía sentido _"eres la luna" _no lo era, tal cual como la primera vez que lo pensó el significado no era el correcto para ella. Natsu era el sol y ella lo sabía, pero a pesar de amarse mutuamente la luz que el Dragneel emanaba jamás podría tocarla. Suspiro, tenía que prepararse mentalmente para cualquier cosa, mañana seria consumida por el manto oscuro y envenenada pro el veneno del rencor.

* * *

Y el día prometido llego. Natsu y Lucy no había podido hablar en ningún momento, cada vez que lo intentaban el pelirrosa era abordado por alguien que quería saber sobre los preparativos. La Heartfilia había notado que desde las sombres Sting y Loki la observaban, bufo, se sentía como una mocosa de la cual esperaban que hiciera algo malo para regañarla.

* * *

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y todos se emocionaban más y más. El cuerpo de la rubia en vez de emocionarse temblaba cada vez que más personas se agrupaban en la plaza central para presenciar la coronación. Apretó con fuerza el mango de su espada.

* * *

Sting se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol, había más personas de las que imaginaba y se le estaba haciendo difícil identificar a alguien del clan. Gruño con molestia. Loki lo miro y también soltó un gruñido, el felino era muy listo y aprovechando eso el Eucliffe le había pedido que cuidara de la rubia del clan, sabía que este no se opondría a eso.

* * *

La ceremonia dio inicio, el rey y la reina entraron posicionándose en unas enormes sillas. Grandine alzo su mirada y por primera vez se podía presenciar un semblante en su rostro completamente serio digno de la realeza, las niñas se sentaron a su lado con la misma mirada que su madre. Igneel se levantó y camino completamente serio por el escenario preparado para aquella celebración, miro a los pobladores y alzo su cetro.

-Queridos hermanos, hermanas, niños, jóvenes y honorables ancianos-sonrió con calidez-Hemos sido una gran familia y me ha enorgullecido ser vuestro rey en todo este tiempo-bajo su cetro-pero hoy le doy fin a mí era e inicio a una nueva, aclamad a vuestro nuevo rey ¡Gritad su nombre!-

Con grandes sonrisas todos los ciudadanos gritaron el nombre del próximo rey _"¡NATSU-OUJI-SAMA!"._ Los amigos del pelirosa gritaban y vitoreaban con alegría su nombre. Lucy tenía sus ojos pegados en la entrada del escenario esperando la aparición del aclamado príncipe… y entro.

Ropajes reales, completamente serio, una seriedad nunca antes vista que denotaba la madures que necesitaba para este gran cargo. Camino con elegancia hasta su padre, miro a los pobladores hasta que su mirada jade choco con la chocolate de su amada, se sonrieron y así la gran ceremonia empezó realmente.

* * *

El tiempo transcurría velozmente, todos estaban atentos de como el rey, sabios y el papa otorgaban el cargo al pelirrosa bajo un centenar de juramentes. No muy lejos del escenario una persona encapuchada miraba atentamente todo, apretó sus puños y dirigió su mirada hacia la reluciente cabellera rubia.

-Vamos Lucy hasta ahora, atácalos-dijo aquello como un ruego

* * *

Y entonces llego lo que todos esperaban. Igneel se quitó su corana alzándola alto antes de posicionarla en la cabeza de su hijo que se encontraba hincado frente a él. Cuando se la coloco el muchacho se levantó orgullo y el antiguo rey le dijo.

-Desde hoy el reino de Magnolia está en tus manos-le sonrió paternalmente-Todos somos una familia, todos somos iguales, protege a todos y nuestra santa fundadora Mavis Vermillion reina de la justicia y la bondad te dará su bendición-miro a los pobladores-¡VIVA EL REY NATSU!-

-¡QUE VIVA EL REY! ¡LARGO VIDA AL REY!-

Lucy le sonrió con cariño. El encapuchado por su marte se tensó y apretó con fuerza su espada, ya no tenía que ver nada mas era hora de seguir adelante. Soltó al empuñadura y comenzó a aplaudir lentamente soltando sínicas carcajadas.

-Bravo Igneel ahora le das tu puesto a tu bastardo-se quitó la capa

-Jude…-gruño el pelirrojo

-Que modales lo míos-miro a su hija-creo que ya lo sabes eso de que Lucy es mi hija y una cosa… yo la mande a tu palacio para…-

-¡CALLATE!-grito Lucy-¡NO LO HARE, NO SEGUIRE TUS ORDENES!-

-Lo sé, maldita hereje-le dedico una mirada de rabia-Yo te ordene matarlos y los veo vivos aun-

-¡VETE DE AQUI!-grito dolida

-No, vengo por lo miro-miro a los reyes-Adiós, Lucy-

Lucy confundida no sintió como fue que Minerva apareció tras ella. De un movimiento rápido, Lucy desempuño su espada y bloqueo el ataque de la pelinegra. Igneel dio una rápida orden y rápidamente todos los pobladores se retiraron dejando solo a los militares y reyes. Eso al clan no le importaba, ellos venían por la familia real. Sting salió de su escondite viendo lo que más temía… la confrontación de las familias

* * *

Al lado izquierdo el Clan Heartfilia y del derecho los guerreros de la milicia de Magnolia los cuales protegían a los reyes, nadie se movía a pesar de estar apuntándose sus armas unos contra otros y eso era porque en medio del campo minerva y Lucy se enfrentaban, la rubia con su espada mantenía inmovilizada la espada de la pelinegra.

-Por fin puedo matarte Zorra-sonto una risota

-¿Te contenías?-rio la rubia-Entonces cuando llorabas y temblamos de miedo hasta hacerte en la ropa era ¿Actuación?-

-¡Perra! Eres igual de Pe…-

-¡CALLATE! Si insultas a mi madre te arrancare esa boca de la manera más dolorosa posible-la miro con ira

Minerva sonrió y blandió su espada, pero aun así no podía darle a la rubia. Lucy sonrió con autosuficiencia, ella jamás estaría a su nivel, pero el grito de uno de los soldados diciendo el nombre del pelirrosa la distrajo. Miro sobre su hombro como el chico era atacado por dos hombres, en un movimiento rápido uno de ellos le rosa el brazo obligándolo a soltar su espada. Minerva aprovecho para atacarla, pero fue detenida por la espada de Erza que miro a la rubia para que fuera con Natsu, Lucy trato de negarse, no podía dejarle su pelea.

-Ve Lucy, Esta maldita me las debe-dirigió su mirada a la pelinegra con odio

-Largo tiempo sin verte Titania-le sonrió con maldad

-Desde hace 7 años para ser exactos, cuando atacaste mi pueblo natal… mataste a muchos pobladores inocentes en Rosemary-apretó la empuñadura

-Cierto-dijo con satisfacción-Sus gritos fueron como una canción de cuna y la cara de ese sujeto… ¿Simón?-sonrió con placer-No sabes cómo me acuna recordar el momento que lo degollé con mi espada-

-¡BASTARDA!-le grito con furia golpeándola con la espada

* * *

Natsu miro su brazo en un minuto pensó que solo había sido un mero rasguño, pero se equivocó, la herida estaba sangrando mucho. El Dragneel alzo su mirada viendo como una de los sujetos levantaba su espada para atacarlo, pero solo vio como este caía al suelo degollado y a una Lucy son sangre en su rostro y muy jadeante, bajo su espada la cual goteaba aquel liquido carmesí.

-Lárgate ahora-ordeno con voz fría

-¿Qué?-la miro confundido mientras se aparaba y de paso tomaba su espada

-¡Que te largues! Llévate a tus padres y hermanas pero… ¡VETE!-le grito

-NO-

-LARGATE-

Se giró sobre sus talones y perforo el pecho del segundo sujeto que estaba antes atacando al pelirrosa, aquello ojos chocolate sin brillo y fríos como el hielo le causaron temor, unos ojos que no dudaban en matar a una persona. Gajeel que estaba peleando noto esa mirada, la misma mirada que ella tenía cuando mato a sus hombres, pero sabía que jamás le haría daño al pelirosa… le preocupaba, pero no podía hacer nada.

Lucy chasqueo la lengua en un gesto de molestia y comenzó a arrastrar al pelirosa lejos del campo de batalla, Natsu no reclamo ni dada solo la siguió.

* * *

Llegaron a un bosque en el cual aún se oían los sonidos de la batalla, lo soltó con molestia y se giró a mirarlo con severidad.

-Vete, vete lejos y vuelve cuando todo acabe-le dijo con voz entrecortada

-No, no puedo dejarte-la miro con tristeza-Te amo demasiado-

-Natsu-lo nombro con dolor-No soy quien crees, no soy pura… me he bañado en la sangre de mis rivales, los mate sin piedad… mi corazón se ha ido envenenando con tantos pecados y… yo vine para matarte-

-Lo sabía-le sonrió-me pareció extraño, pero no me importo… me hacía tan feliz verte-

-Márchate-se giró-Es hora, tómalo como mi pago de todo lo que has hecho por mi… no, como el inicio-

-Si no te puedo tener conmigo, no me importa nada-la abrazo por la espalda-No quiero dejarte, sé que te mataran… no quiero perderte-

-No moriré-su mandíbula tembló ante la posibilidad de dejarlo—No ahora por lo menos, tengo que hacer algo-

-Estaré contigo entonces-

-No-se alejó del y camino con sus ojos vidriosos-Si te matan todo estará perdido ¡Eres nuestra luz! Si ellos toman el control… todas las sonrisas desaparecerán para siempre-

La imagen de la sonrisa de la pequeña que trato a Lucy como una princesa apareció súbitamente. No quería eso, recordaba perfectamente bien el rostro de la pequeña cuando el clan ataco y huyo con sus padres… era de temor… llena de miedo, si Natsu moría toda estaría perdido.

-Yo tome mi decisión en el momento que…-lo miro y una lagrima rodo-cuando me enamore de ti-

-Lu…-

-Me voy-se giró en dirección del campo de batalla

-¡Huye conmigo!-tomo su muñeca-Olvida todo esto, solo los dos… Te amo, Lucy-

-Yo también te amo, Natsu-le dijo

-Entonc…-

-Pero no podemos-lo miro por sobre su hombro y le sonrió-Eres el rey ahora, debes velar por tus seguidores-suspiro-No te lo estoy reprochando… si esto termina bien cumpliré tu petición -sonrió ampliamente-"Siempre a tu lado"-

Salió corriendo de allí en dirección a la batalla.

* * *

Al llegar dirigió su achocolatada mirada a Erza y Minerva ambas heridas, pero ninguna retrocedía. Gray enfrentaba a Narupuding con fiereza. Gajeel peleaba contra Zoldeo. Jella peleaba contra Zero uno de los guerreros más fuertes del clan. No había ningún civil y eso la aliviaba. Busco con la mirada a su rubia amigo que peleaba contra Jiema, sonrio, por fin su amigo se vengaría de ese sujeto que lo había tratado tan mal. Sus ojos denotaron sorpresa al ver como otras tres personas enfrentaban a 3 de los más fuertes del clan los cuales eran José, Hades y Iván.

-ROGUE, FLARE, YUKINO-grito, no lo podía creer

Los nombrados la miraron y sonrieron, ellos siempre estarían de su lado, nunca más permitirían que se contaminara más, esta vez era definitivo.

Racer se acercó velozmente hacia Lucy, pero antes de que pudiera tocarla un pelirrojo intercepto el golpe para luego patearle el abdomen al narigón. Pronto aparecieron Midnight el cual fue interceptad esta vez por una albina-

-¡Cobra! ¡Ángel! ¡Traidores!-les grito un iracundo pelinegro

-Yo solo lo hago por mi Imuto-aclaro la albina-Además mi nombre no es Ángel sino Sorano-

-Lo mismo digo yo, mi nombre es Erik-sonrió el moreno y miro a Lucy-Oye rubia, lo he escuchado… la voz de mi amiga está aquí en este lugar-volvió a atacar a Racer-No dejare que nada malo le pase a Cubelius-

-¡SOMOS LA REBELION!-gritaron los traidores-¡LARGA VIDA A NUESTRA LUZ, LARGA VIDA A LUCY-SAMA!-

Los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de lágrimas, no podía creer que realmente estuviera pasando eso, siempre pensó que estaba sola que solo unos pocos estaban de su lado… no se había dado cuenta de nada hasta ahora.

* * *

Jude apretó su espada y se encamino hacia Igneel, lo culpaba, todo lo que le pasaba era su culpa. Ladeo en alto su espada y al bajarla roso el pecho del pelirrojo causándole una ligera herida haciéndolo retroceder y obviamente sangrar. Todos se detuvieron a mirar aquello (**N/A: **_Como en el rey león cuando Shira golpea a Silba y los leones de ambos clanes se detienen y observan eso_)

-Siempre has sido un dolor en el culo-lo miro con odio-Corrompiste a Mi Lucy-

-Tu no supiste cuidarla-le devolvió la mirada-Entiéndelo, Zeref no era quien pensabas… ¡quería matarte!-

-¡MIENTES! Mi padre me amaba. Tu...-apretó su espada-Mataste a mi padre y a Layla… ¡Mataste a tu casi hermana!-

-Lo admito, fue mi culpa- bajo su mira triste-Yo no la mate, ella me protegió-

-Yo…-

-¡Detente!-Lucy corrió y se paró frente a su padre-Si quieres hacerle daño a algún Dragneel, primero tu espada deberá atravesarme-

-Traidora-mascullo con furia-Date cuenta, estas sola y nadie te querrá, eres mi hija-

-Yo la amo-Natsu se encamino hacia ello-Y no la dejare nunca sola-

-Sabiendo lo que es?-rio sonoramente-Una asesina-

-Lo que tu provocaste-le dedico una mirada de odio

-Solo le enseñe la realidad-bufo

-¿Maltratándola?-frunció el entrecejo-No me jodas con eso-

Lucy bajo su mira y las lágrimas se agruparon en sus ojos… su padre ¿alguna vez la quiso? Solo pensar en ello la lastimaba, Natsu tomo su mano dándole su apoyo y le indicó su alrededor. La Heartfilia apretó su mano y miro a su alrededor donde muchos la miraban, pero solo algunos la miraban con cariño diciéndole que no estaba sola y jamás lo estará. Igneel observo con orgullo a su hijo, pero su mueca cambio cuando sus ojos se posaron en el rubio. Los ojos del Heartfilia reflejaban muchas emociones aunque la que más destacaba era el miedo, miedo a perder… miedo a estar en la soledad.

-Amas a Lucy más de lo que crees-hablo el antiguo rey-Por fin lo entiendo…-sonrió con tristeza-Tu deseabas que esto pasara, tu querías que Lucy te traicionara ¡que huyera!... que te odiara-

-¿Qu-que estupideces estas diciendo?-el rubio trato de sonreír, pero lo nervios se lo impedían.

-Que por tu forma de actuar, tu querías que ella se fuera-guardo su espada-Tu deseabas que Lucy… su luz no fuera opacada, al final no resulto y ella sufrió paso a paso-

La Heartfilia estaba sorprendía, nunca pensé que su padre fuera… tan estúpido en su forma de expresar cariño. Minerva observaba todo, su sangre hervía en cólera, si el Heartfilia cedía todos sus planes de apoderarse de Magnolia estaban devastados. Sonrió malévolamente, mataría a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino. A una velocidad increíble se acercó a el rey (NAtsu) para seguir con la batalla, Lucy al percatarse de esto se posiciono frente a este y…

-No…-murmuro

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron enormemente, frente a ella estaba la punta de la espada detenida a centímetros de su rostro, la razón era… su padre. Igneel igual de sorprendido revivió en su memoria un triste recuerdo.

-¡INUTIL!-gruño la pelinegra retirando sin delicadeza su espada

-Pa-Padre-lo vio caer frente a ella

La Heartfilia se acercó temblando a su padre ¿La había protegido? ¿No deseaba verla muerta? ¿Por qué?

-L-lo siento hija… no supe… ha-hacer nada bien-sonrió débilmente-Cu-cuando te lleve… conmigo… me arrepentí COf Cof eras inocente… y yo… es-estaba tan cegado por todo COF COF-tosió mas sangre-Ahora… to-todo el daño… se devuelve-

-No-lo abrazo-Yo…-

-I-Igneel yo… lo sabía-se dirigió al pelirrojo-aunque no… se lo es-escuche… sa-sabía que me o-odiaba-rio con dolor-Hice lo… mismo-

-No, es normal era tu padre-se acercó mirándolo con dolor

-JA-soltó una risa-¿Quererlo?... No… le temía… ¿Co-como… querer a quien… a-abuso… de… mi madre?-tosió de nuevo-Cui… da… la-

Los ojos del Heartfilia se cerraron para siempre. Como asentando a tan lúgubre escena una torrencial lluvia cubrió el lugar. La chica dejo el cuerpo de su padre a un lado y miro con todo el odio del mundo a la pelinegra que retrocedió un paso.

-¿Cómo te atreviste?-

-¿Algún problema perra? Ya sabes lo que le pasa a los traidores-sonrió cuando algunos se pusieron a su lado-Es hora de darle fin al asunto-

La mayoría de los exiliados estaba en shock por la muerte de su líder y los que si se podían mover fueron en contra de algunos mientras Minerva se fue en contra de la rubia. Erza peleaba esta vez contra Azuma que realmente no era la gran cosa para ella y Natsu se dedicó a quitar del camino a Zancrow. Minerva movía reiteradas veces su espada y la rubia solo atinaba a detenerlos, la maldita había mejorado.

-Nunca volveré a ser tu sombra, perra-la pateo

-Creí que te gustaba, recuerdo como me besabas los pies-se burló molestándola mas

-Siempre me has humillado, bastarda-intento golpearla pero esa la evadió-TE odio-

-Lo sé-seguía sonriendo-Y no me importa-

-¡PERRA!-grito minerva atacándola

Lucy se movió ágilmente y también la ataco, se podía ver a distancia como las espadas estaban al parecer atravesando a la chicas, minerva sonrió y una lagrima cayo por su mejilla, sus ojos viajaron a la espada incrustada en su pecho, miro a la rubia la cual solo tenía un corte en la mejilla y de esta manera cayó al suelo… termino.

* * *

Todo se tornó calmado luego de eso, los peleadores guardaron sus espadas cuando pudieron retener a todos los opositores que se habían unido a Minerva ya que los demás al ver a su líder-_jude_- muerto perdieron las ganas de pelear. LA lluvia caía sin cesar limpiando el campo que se había teñido de sangre.

-Termino, Luce-

La Heartfilia bajo su mira viendo el cuerpo inerte de su rival, el pelirrosa entrelazo su mano con la de ella y la alejo de allí.

-Lucy-sama-la llamaron algunos de los exiliados

-¿Qué?-los miro con desconfianza

-Lo… sentimos, nosotros la seguiremos-hablaron completamente serios-denos una oportunidad-se inclinaron en una reverencia

-¿Cómo se les…-

-Está bien-hablo el pelirosa-Como el nuevo rey les doy una oportunidad de redimirse, pero al primer movimiento… no desearan vivir más en este lugar-

-¡LO QUE USTED DIGA REY NATSU!-asintieron felices

Lucy lo miro con el ceño fruncido cuando estos se retiraron y el solo le sonrió.

-Eres estúpidamente amable-

-Puede ser-se encogió de hombros-¿Cumplirás tu palabra?-

La rubia se sonrojo y tartamudeo-Y-Yo Lo Ha-Hare-

-TE amo-la tomo de la cintura

-Y yo a ti… te amo, Natsu-

Se miraron hasta perderse en la mirada del otro, se acercaron lentamente hasta depositar un cálido beso en aquellos labios que tanto deseaban… desde hoy comenzaba una nueva era, desde hoy comenzaba algo nuevo… desde hoy…

Empezaba SU historia de amor.

* * *

**7 Años después**

* * *

Un pelirrosa observaba desde un gran balcón su reino, sonreía, a pesar de no tener el apoyo de su padre, él había conseguido muchos progresos en todo el reino incluso consiguió crear una alianza con Edolas y Crocus, todo iba sobre ruedas aunque la princesa de Crocus lo ponía nervioso y eso causaba algunos problemas con su esposa después. Sonrió, todo había salido bien no solo para el sino que para sus amigos también.

Erza y Jellal ya iban por su tercer hijo, realmente le ponían empeño a eso, unos adorables retoños que gracias al cielo tenían el carácter de su padre. Juvia y Gray pronto tendrían a su segundo bebe que al parecer esta vez sería una niña. Gajeel y Levy tenían dos diablillos los cuales eran dos gemelos pelinegros causa problemas y él siempre era el que era sometido a esas travesuras, esos diablillos. Lisanna y Sting se habían casado y pronto tendrían a su primer hijo cosa que no le sorprendió al pelirrosa, lo que le sorprendió fue todo lo que se demoraron en casarse, pues al parecer ambos tímidos les costaba pedirlo. Rogue y Yukino también formaron una familia y estaban ayudándole con asuntos en Edolas por lo cual Vivian allí y siempre mandaban catas. Flare se instaló como la primera persona en todo el reino en tratar temas relacionados con el cabello y su pequeño trabajo fue creciendo bastante con los años. Su hermana Wendy estaba comprometida con Romeo y en unos meses se casarían aunque no le agradaba en un principio la idea, pero tuvo que aceptar de manera forzosa cuando se enteró que su pequeña Charle de solo 13 años también tenía planes con Happy. PatherLili se había vuelto uno de los más populares guerrilleros teniendo como admiradora a la pequeña Asuka de 12 años que le pedía todo el tiempo matrimonio cosa que el negaba por la clara diferencia de edad, después de todo el tenía 17, aunque Natsu sabía que en unos 5 años más Asuka sería una mujer realmente hermosa y quitarla de encima sería difícil. Estaba feliz, sus amigos estaba felices a lo igual que el.

-¡Papá!-lo llamo un pelirrosa de ojos cafés que corrió a su lado

-¿Que pasa Juneel?-le sonrió alzándolo

-Mamá viene hacia aquí -sonreía el niño de 5 años

-¿Mamá?-sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda-Dile a tu ma…-

-Natsu ni lo intentes-dijo una voz tenebrosa-Has estado haciendo el vago todo el día, Laxus está molesto y Levy necesita que firmes algunos documentos sin mencionar que el consejo de ancianos te necesita, eres el rey idiota-

-Hola mi amor-sonrió nervioso

-Eres un caso perdido-suspiro y también sonrió

Natsu contemplo a su esposa, Lucy había cambiado para transformarse en una bella mujer. Su cabello rubia le llegaba hasta más abajo del trasero amarrado en una elegante trenza con dos mechas a cada lado de su casa sueltas, su cuerpo mucho más femenino y seductor que antes que ni parecía que fuera el cuerpo de una mujer que había dado a luz a dos niños. Se acercó a ella para acariciar la cabecita rosada de la pequeña de dos años en los brazos de la mujer.

-Se parece a ti-sonrió el hombre

-¿a mí? Son tu vivo reflejo, lo único que sacaron de mi fueron los ojos-resoplo la mujer-Malditos genes-

-pero te encantan estos genes-la miro coqueto

-Tu no cambias-sonrió dejando a su hija en el suelo cosa que Natsu imito con Juneel

-Juneel ve a jugar con Runa-desordeno los cabellos de sus hijos

-Si-respondió el niño tomando la manito de su hermana

Lucy sonrió con cariño a sus hijos, nunca pensó que de ella algo tan hermoso podría nacer. El Dragneel tomo la cintura de su esposa atrayéndola para besarla con cariño y pasión, al alejarse entrelazaron sus manos y caminaron a la orilla del balcón donde sus hijos estaban mirando el paisaje. Los tomaron y vieron la bella puesta de sol frente a ellos-

-Gracias-le dijo la rubia-Gracias por darme tantas cosas bellas-

-No Luce, Gracias a ti por darme razones para vivir-paso su brazo por los hombros para que esta se apoyara en su pecho

-Te amo, mi rey-se acomodó en su pecho sujetando a su hija fuertemente

-Yo te amo más Mi reina-acaricio el cabello de su mujer y acomodo a su hijo en su brazo-Los amo a todos ustedes-

Miraron la hermosa puesta de sol frente ellos, este no era el final solo el comienzo de una gran vida de felicidad… porque él fue capaz de curar su corazón de todo veneno, ella jamás lo dejaría… ambos caminaron por el camino de la felicidad, felicidad que era su familia. Una pequeña lágrima rodo por la mejilla de la chica y murmuro.

-Mi felicidad son vosotros tres…-

_**THE END!**_

* * *

**El fin de este corto Fic y ¿Qué les pareció? Realmente les agradezco mucho por el apoyo que me dieron todo este tiempo, son los mejores, los quiero con todo mi corazón. Fue realmente entretenido escribir este Fic y pensar que se me ocurrió viendo una película para niños XD Realmente los quiero mucho, si tiene algo que decir escriban un comentario que sin duda leer. Gracias nuevamente.**

**¿Reviews?**

_**MIS AGRADECIMIENTOS:**_

**Hitomi kinomoto:** Lo siento por no colocar lemon, pero es que no se dio… aunque en una de esas algún día se me ocurre hacer un extra de la noche de bodas lo hare, pero por ahora la historia estará como completa, gracias por leerla hasta ahora, besos y abrazos.

**BloodyCake22:** Si Minerva es una maldita y acabo como tal, para Lucy fue lo que siempre había estado buscando y es muy feliz. Muchas gracias por leerla, nos veremos en algún otro proyecto, Besos y abrazos.

**KellyMaldonado:** Me alegra que te haya encantado, gracias por leerla, nos leeremos, besos y abrazos.

**Alex Darklight**: Como viste todos se salvaron –_Excepto Jude y Minerva_- y son muy felices, esa P*** tuvo lo que se merecía. Muchas gracias por leerla, nos vemos en otro proyecto, se despide Kira-chan.

**AnikaSukino 5d**: Bueno, el padre de Lucy solo era un tremendo Idito más que en el manga eso si, jejeje sip, Sting y Lisanna se veían XD Muchas gracias por leerla, nos leemos en otro proyecto.

**Andrea**: Lo siento, pero hasta aquí llego la historia aunque incluí a los protagonistas casados y felices, muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos en otro proyecto besos y abrazos.

**Fairygirl: **Esa era la idea que les recordara al rey león pero con más drama XD Muchas gracias por leerla, nos vemos en algún otro proyecto, besos y abrazos.

**Juguito:** Ya se acabó y te agradezco haberla leído, nos leemos en otro proyecto, besos y abrazos.

**Sakura-chan**: Gracias por leerla, me alegra realmente, nos vemos en otro proyecto, besos y abrazos.

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LA LEYERON Y COMENTARON, RELAMENTE ME ENCANTO ESCRIBIR ESTE FIC, NOS LEEREMOS EN OTRO PROYECTO!**

**SE DESPIDE CON MUCHO AMOR KIRA-CHAN!**


End file.
